Her Man In Black
by peppermintandvodka
Summary: rewrite of my AJ Lee twin oc fic from before, different angle, roman reigns x oc, Alanna Lee is adjusting to working as an assistant medic and a massage therapist for the WWE roster, while trying to escape her abusive ex, Grant and dealing with her impending motherhood. When she finds herself befriending and falling for Roman Reigns, will everything work out and can she love again?
1. Chapter 1

She paced the hallway, waiting on her sister to show up, nervous and scared all in the same. What she'd done before coming to the arena had been nothing short of scary and the current mess she found herself in, well, it only served to remind her why this time, she was away from the hell she'd been living in for a little over 2 years now, she needed to do the smart thing and stay away from it.

"Come on, AJ.." she muttered as she watched the door to the arena's backstage area open, then Kaitlyn walk through it. She scowled as Kaitlyn walked past but quickly resumed her search for her older sister, watching the clock as she did so. She turned and bumped into Big E who blinked and asked, "Alanna?"

"Yeah, it's me, E.. Where's my sister?" Alanna asked, biting her lower lip, her nerves really operating overtime right now.

"She's on her way in, she and Dolph stopped to sign these little girls autographs on their way into the building."

"Good.. I need to talk to her, now."

"What's up, Al?"

"Oh, trust me when I say I am officially in completely over my freakin head this time, E." Alanna answered as she sank down, sitting on the floor, her head in her hands as she tried to ignore the harsh words, the violent sounds of glass shattering, the way his hand felt as it locked firmly around her throat almost choking her to death.

She tried to stand, but wincing, she wound up sitting back down. She knew people were staring at her bruises and scratches, the scars, but she didn't care. All she wanted, at this point was to find her sister, figure out how the heck she was going to get herself out of this mess.

Big E studied the girl, who looked like she was torn between shock, horror and rage at the moment and then he sighed as he remembered AJ telling him about how she suspected Alanna's boyfriend Grant was abusing her, controlling her and scaring her to death, making her too afraid to get away, too afraid to tell someone what was happening.

He looked at the bruises and cuts, and felt himself getting sick. Helping her up onto her feet, he started walking her towards the medic before asking a simple question.

"Does it have to do with Grant?"

Alanna looked up and bit her lip, keeping quiet. It did have to do with her ex boyfriend, very much, and yet it also didn't. It had to do with her being pregnant and now being afraid for not only her life, but the life of her unborn child, as well, because the baby's father was nothing short of a psychotic monster.

A monster who was going to come after her now, because she escaped him and nobody ever really escapes their nightmares, now do they?

"I'll go get AJ and Dolph, now. You tell your sister everything, I mean it. She's worried about you, hardly sleeps." Big E said as he got her settled into the medic's office, explained what he thought might have happened to Alanna while sitting, waiting on her to tell him she was finally going to tell her sister everything she'd been through, before it was too late and AJ was getting a call during the night to come to a morgue, identify a body.

Alanna sighed, feeling guilty. She hadn't been 'allowed' to reach out to her sister often, she'd had to sneak the phone calls and emails, letters she had managed to get to her, because Grant was trying to dominate her life completely. She sort of figured that with AJ being her twin, and the older of the two by a whole 15 minutes, that AJ suspected something, her twin spidey senses going into overdrive, but AJ never acted like she suspected.

"I will, Big E, I promise." Alanna said quietly, as she dropped her head again, digging through her purse with shaking hands, finding a bottle of Tylenol, swearing when she was so shaky she couldn't just get it open. She'd really done it this time and if she lived to tell about it later?

She'd be pretty darn lucky.

AJ spotted Big E jogging towards herself and Dolph and right away, she got this odd feeling that he was going to tell her something she didn't want to hear, about Alanna, her 15 minute younger twin sister. And true to her feelings, as soon as he was within ear shot, he said quietly, "Your sister's here.. I had to help her to the medic.. AJ it's not pretty."

Dolph raised a brow, then asked, "How bad, E?"

"Let's put it this way, when she came in, I'm surprised she didn't pass out. She looks like she's been in a war, not fighting off some jerk." Big E said quietly, as he said "I took her to the medic, she's still there now."

AJ sighed and then said quietly, "Dolphy, I'll be back in a few." as she took off at a panicked run towards the building.

Dolph found a security guard and found a picture of Grant and Alanna on his phone, taken of all four of them the Christmas past, and he pointed to Grant saying quietly, "If you see him, call the cops."

The guard nodded and Dolph took off to make sure his future sister in law was alright.

AJ rested her hand on the knob of the door, unsure as to whether she wanted to go into the office. Finally, she did, and she winced as she set her sights on her twin sister, hugging her carefully as she looked at her and said firmly, "You're done. I do not care what low down and dirty trick he pulls, sis, you will not go back to him. If I even see him, he's dead."

Alanna nodded and the medic returned with the results of the tests they'd ran and said with a comforting smile, "You and your baby are fine, Ms. Lee."

AJ's gaze pivoted to her twin once more and she blinked as Alanna bit her lip and said "I was gonna tell you, but I guess now the cats out of the bag.."

"You are definitely not going to be going back. I'll figure something out, just let me think." AJ said as she paced in front of her twin, ignoring the wide open door, the curious look she was getting from some of her male rostermates who had no idea she even had a sister, let alone a twin.

"Sis, sit. Stop pacing like a crazy person. You're drawing attention, and it's the last thing I want right now." Alanna said in a tired voice as she lie back, squeezed her eyes shut, tried to ignore the sinking feeling of panic as it washed over her.

AJ stopped pacing, glared at the two or three men outside the door and firmly shut the door in their faces as she turned to her sister and said quietly, "How bad is it?"

"Trust me, sis. If he catches up to me this time, I'm probably dead. I did a number on him to leave. He won't forget it anytime soon."

"yeah? Well he's lucky I wasn't there to do what I have wanted to do since I met the jerk." AJ fumed as she looked at her sister, shocked that Alanna had been keeping this from her, a little hurt, definitely pissed about it.

"Does mom even know anything?" AJ asked finally as Alanna dropped her eyes guiltily and shook her head. "Grant did everything he could to make sure nobody knew what he was doing. And he was trying to make me a prisoner."

AJ looked at her sister and then said quietly, "I'm so pissed at you right now I can't even.. Why would you not tell someone?"

"Because, AJ, if I had, he might have done something to you guys or mom." Alanna said quietly, disgusted with herself now for not getting away sooner, feeling weak, hating the feeling as it hit her. "Look.. I'm not strong like you, okay? I'm just not."

"You are, you just make the stupidest decisions sometimes, Alanna." AJ said as she sighed and muttered, "Sorry, it's just.. All the things Mom sacrificed for us so we wouldn't grow up in the very enviorment you keep finding yourself drawn to. It just scares me that you can't find a good guy, a nice guy. It scares me that this Grant jerk's got such a hold on you that you go a month almost without calling any of us, now you show up here and look like you've been dragged through the 9th ring of hell."

"I know, AJ. And I'm not going back this time, ever.I'm not just thinking about me anymore. And I realized that if I keep going back, if I keep letting him win, then I'll wind up dying before I even really get to live." Alanna said as Vickie burst in, but stopped in mid rant to look from AJ to Alanna, then ask AJ, "What is this?"

"This is a family conversation, Vickie, kindly get out of here." AJ ground out as she looked at the woman angrily and crossed her arms.

Vickie looked at them and then said quietly, "What's going on?"

"Can't you tell, lady? Isn't it obvious? Once again the fuck up of a younger twin's gotten herself in over her head." Alanna said quietly, a bitter tone in her voice as Vickie spoke up and said casually to AJ, "She stays. Thank me later." before turning her attention to Alanna and saying, "Oh and for future references? I hope to God you stay away from whoever did that to you." before walking out, leaving AJ stunned and Alanna with a brow raised.

"Okay then.."

"Yeah.. She's hardly ever nice. I'm just thanking God that she's not running to tell Vince everything, finding some way to t wist this, exploit it on air." AJ said as she looked at the doorway Vickie walked out of moments before, eyes full of questions.

Out in the hallway, Dolph Ziggler was fielding questions from a few ofthe other men of the roster, left and right.. Well, only a select few of them.

"Look, you guys just leave her alone, got it? She's just getting out of something really, really scary and she's always been skittish to begin with." Dolph warned as someone asked, "Why didn't AJ ever tell us about a sister?"

"Because look how all of you idiots treat her?"

"And?"

"Can you really answer that, honestly, and tell me you don't blame her for not divulging every little detail about her personal life?" Dolph asked as he turned and walked away, into the medic's office where AJ told him everything that was going on and what Vickie had just done.

The door opened again and Vickie peeked in as she said "I've talked to McMahon. There is a job opening with the show, if your sister can do it, it's hers. Thank me later. And Alanna? I meant what I said moments ago.. I truly hope that if you've gotten away this time, you stay away."

AJ turned to Vickie and then asked, "Why do this?"

"Because, AJ, despite how I feel about you, I know how hard it is to be away from your family. And, you dropped a letter from your sister once, and I read it. Doesn't take a genius to figure out that she needed help getting away, or what was going on." Vickie said calmly as AJ fought to keep her calm. After all, Vickie being nice was a rare and fleeting occasion. Especially where she was concerned.

"What's the job?"

"Can you do massages?"

"Actually, yes, I happen to be a massage therapist.. Or I was before this jerk.." Alanna muttered as she added quickly, "I was trying to get my medical license. I still want to, online."

"Good. Because our medic is old, and could use a lot of help." Vickie stated firmly as she turned and walked out, yet again, leaving AJ gaping at the door, torn between anger and gratefulness at what'd just happened.

But she had this feeling that she shouldn't expect Vickie to start being nicer to her. Nor anyone else. But at least now, her sister was here and safe, so one of the biggest reasons of her loss of sleep, her constant stress and strain was gone now.

Now she could focus on her fighting, and she could work on helping her twin sister get back on her feet and for the first time in her life, maybe get it into her head that a real relationship was not like the one she had with Grant.

They walked out of the medic's office with AJ saying calmly, "Move along people, nothing to see here, get out of the hallways, damn, seriously, don't any of you have matches to prepare for or scripts to read, something?" as she looked at her 15 minute younger twin and said quietly, "Let's just get you settled in back here with some food and something to drink, sis. Ignore all of these jerks and harpies, nobody really likes me and Dolph, and I don't much care, to be honest."

"AJ. I'm not 3. I can do things on my own." Alanna said quietly, as she bit her lip, muttered an apology as she sat, dizzy suddenly.

"Are you okay, Alanna?"

"AJ, I promise, I'm fine."

"Fine doesn't look green, Alanna."

"AJ, I'm not a baby." Alanna said quietly, as she squeezed her eyes shut, tried to make the room stop spinning for a little while. The medic earlier had told her she might have dizzy spells, this was alright. She kept repeating this quietly like a mantra, and she took a few deep breaths.

"I know you're not a baby, Alanna, but you need to realize that it's okay to ask for help sometimes."

Alanna bit her lip. She deserved the slight hurt and anger her twin felt with her right now, and she wasn't going to explode about it.

The pair continued to argue quietly amongst themselves, and Alanna rubbed the back of her neck once, her head pivoting around. Maybe it was nerves or paranoia, but she got the distinct feeling she was being watched just now. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that for the moment, her ex, Grant was out of comission, safely in a hospital in New Jersey.

But soon, she'd have more than enough reason to panic and worry, and she knew it. And she also knew that she deserved it. Or at least she felt she deserved it. She honestly had been through so much lately, she wasn't sure what to believe, and what to not believe anymore.

He did tell her he was the best she could do, and she'd be sorry for leaving him. She could only hope that he was wrong about that. Her scowl prompted AJ to ask, "You okay?"

"AJ, I told you five seconds ago, I'm fine... Just trying to remind myself that Grant's not hiding behind every dark corner, that I'm really out this time." Alanna admitted honestly.

Okay, so she'd gotten out of the bad relationship.. But would she ever really get out?

* * *

**NOTES:**

**Okay, so this came to me while watching the movie Enough with J Lo, earlier today. I had an AJ Lee twin fic a long while back and while I ****liked**** it, I just never really got anywhere with it, the muse and the time to write wasn't there. Hopefully this time, this story is liked and gets a ton of good reviews, because my faith in my writing abilities is very shaky right now, and I've considered stopping for a while now because I'm well aware of the fact that I can't actually write for crap.**

**Anyway, beyond that, if you like this, tell me. I'm completely up in arms as to what I'll do with Alanna, however and who I'll ultimately pair her with.. So if you like this, tell me and keep reading. **

**Opening a poll for pairing, though I will say Alanna, I feel, is an oc that needs a strong and dominant male. **


	2. Chapter 2

Alanna leaned back in the chair, watching the small monitor that sat on a table nearby, her Converses kicked haphazardly by the open door to the medic's office. The medic left an hour before, told her that nothing major would happen tonight, and asked if she'd hold down the fort, so to speak. "Are you serious right now? Really? Jesus, Kaitlyn, how stupid are you? The Bellas are the admirers. But go on, get your big head, you idiot."

A laugh from the doorway had her turning around and she called out, "Come in." as she stood, stretched, popping her back, turning down her music, licking the last of the cheese from her nachos off her fingertips. She walked to the front area, and then asked, "So.. What are you in for?"

"Massage." Roman Reigns said quietly, as he looked at her, blinking..

Alanna burst into laughter and then said "Lemme guess.. You didn't get the whole 'AJ has a 15 minute younger twin' memo?"

"No, not really.. I mean I heard, but I didn't expect you two to look exactly alike." Roman muttered as he actually looked at her, noticed a few differences.

"Actually, Roman, we don't.. AJ's got no tattoos. I have two."

"Ahhh. Yeah, I see it now." Roman said as he noticed the feather and dream catcher on her shoulder where the racer back tanktop's straps cut away.

"Yeah, my sister's a big baby when it comes to needles." Alanna said as she turned to him and asked, "So.. What am I massaging?" a playful smirk coming easily to her lips as she raked her hand through her long dark brown hair. She groaned as she felt a wave of nausea hitting her and held up a finger before darting back to the back to a small bathroom in the corner of the office area.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Alanna called back, covering up the sounds of her being sick, or so she hoped at least, with the running tap. She found a toothbrush, her toothpaste and quickly brushed her teeth, then walked back to the front, as she said "The nachos didn't agree with me, I guess." and gaped for a moment when he wasn't looking, because his t shirt was off, and she realized just how muscular the man actually was.

If they all looked like this? She was never gonna get used to working backstage. And her horomones were going to get her into some serious and deep shit before it was all over with. She mentally kicked herself, then reminded herself of Grant and all the reasons why it wouldn't be good for her to get mixed up with one of the guys.

She rubbed in the lotion, started to rub it across his shoulders and then his back, sitting behind him as she said "So.. How's it feel to be a tag team champion?"

"Pretty good, actually." Roman said as he asked, "What was it like being AJ's sister?"

"Well, we're both nutty, so.."

"Ahh, so basically, not a dull moment, right?"

"Nope. Never a dull moment.. AJ was kinda the good twin though. I was the one who was always into something or another." Alanna babbled as she worked her hands in circular motion over his strained muscles. "Why so tense, Roman?"

"Not sure.. Probably the damn hotel bed. The one in my room wasn't really all the comfortable." Roman said as Alanna groaned and said "I know, right? I think a fuckin spring poked me half the night last night, when I wasn't wide awake..."

"You didn't sleep?"

"Not really.. I had a horror movie night.. Kind of scared myself too badly, I think." Alanna lied as she bit her lip, leaned around and then asked, "The scar.. How'd you get it?"

"I think it was football. It's been a really long time, can't honestly remember." Roman said as he tried to ignore the scent of the perfume she was wearing, or the way the massage felt overall.

"Yeah, football's brutal." Alanna said as Roman raised a brow and Alanna shrugged then said "My mom.. She raised me and AJ to not be pigeonholed into the whole girls play with dolls, boys play with balls thing.. I played for a little while in junior high after she took time off work, came to our school and raised hell because the coach wouldn't let me go for the team."

"Wow. But you're so small, I mean you weren't worried about getting crushed?" Roman asked as he smiled at her jokingly, and looked at her intently, his eyes filled with curiousity.

"Not really. I mean I was, but I realized that I was the one who wanted to go out for it, and if I got hurt, then it was kind of me bringing it on myself.. I'm good at doing that, apparently." she muttered the last part mostly to herself as Roman asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alanna lied again, choosing not to get too close to anyone at the moment, her sister's words echoing in her mind, how nobody back here could be trusted. She also reminded herself that she was having a kid soon, and she was just getting out of a really, really toxic relationship. And she barely knew any of the people on the roster anyway, maybe it was for the best if she kept things that way.

"You sure?" Roman asked as he studied her, noticed a fading black eye, remembered hearing the whispering back and forth between Ziggler and Big E Langston not so long ago. Not that he'd been purposely trying to hear them, of course, but their whispers weren't that quiet in all honesty.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why?" Alanna asked as Roman shrugged and then said "You just look tense."

"Like I said.. I didn't sleep well last night. And the horror movies I watched didn't help any." Alanna lied yet again. Honestly, she'd been up and down half the night before because her ex kept calling her cell phone, mumbling and hanging up. Then at about 3 am, she'd been woken up by what she thought was someone trying to get into her room, wound up sneaking through the bathroom and into AJ's room just in case.

So there was yet another good reason not to let any of these people close to her, because she was more or less the type of person that didn't want anyone else being hurt by her own stupidity.

"All done. Good luck in your match tonight, Roman." Alanna said as she held his shirt out to him, then turned to walk back towards the back. The diziness washed over her in a quick wave, and she held onto the edge of the counter. Unfortunately, Roman noticed and steadying her, he asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Trust me, I'm fine. This never lasts for very long, and it only happens when I overdo it or something." Alanna said as she thanked him for steadying her, then got him out of the room, and sat down, pulling herself together.

Roman walked out into the hallway, getting the distinct feeling that if he wanted to get to know her, it was going to take a lot of effort, because rumor had it, she'd been through literal hell lately and she probably didn't trust anyone right now. It made him angry when he thought of all the things he'd heard that'd happened to her because of that bastard. And it made him determined to get to know her a lot better, be around a lot more.

AJ came in and after they talked for a while, Alanna drifted off to sleep, taking a quick nap. When she woke up, she found an amused Sheamus sitting there quietly, like he was waiting on something.

"Shit.. Why didn't you wake me up?" Alanna asked, biting her lip, nervously. She hoped he hadn't been sitting there too long, because she really needed this job and the money, the convienent moving around constantly it gave her.

"Because, lass, yeh looked loike yeh could use te sleep." Sheamus said as he added, "Yer sister said yeh gave massages."

"I do.. Are you in need of one?"

"Yeah. If yeh are tired, lass, ah can come back."

"It's fine, really." Alanna said as she looked at him then added sheepishly, "Didn't sleep well last night."

Sheamus shrugged and then said "Et will be our little secret." as he settled in on the cot, let her start massaging his back, biting back a groan as her small hands rubbed slow circles across his shoulders. He got the distinct feeling AJ sent him in here for a reason, and honestly, he didn't mind it, either.

She'd probably seen him gaping at Alanna earlier at breakfast in the hotel like a proper arse, and decided to 'play cupid', see what happened.

"Good.. I mean I don't take naps all the time.." Alanna said as she bit her lip, tried to focus on the massage, not on the man she was giving the damn massage to. Her horomones were acting all wonky again, and she mentally kicked herself for it.

Her Ipod started to play Korn ft Skrillex and she blushed then said "Sorry.. I have really weird taste in music." as Sheamus chuckled and pointed out, "Yeh apologize too much, lass." while feeling sick as he said it, knowing exactly what she'd been through (thanks to overhearing Dolph and Big E, and AJ's telling him when she approached him about his having been sort of 'checking out' her twin earlier) was the reason why she did so.

"So.. What else did my sister tell you?" Alanna asked curiously, as she looked at the Irish male and smirked a little, curious.. She just had this feeling her sister was up to something, as usual, trying to 'fix her mess', like AJ had always tried her best to do when they were younger.

Sheamus chuckled to himself and then said "Just that, lass. But ah asked her first." as he turned to look at her, watch her as she rubbed more lotion onto her hands, blowing on it first to either warm it up or cool it down, he wasn't sure which exactly.

Alanna felt eyes on her again, but she brushed it off to paranoia like she did when she felt like someone was staring at her lately. It happened a lot. And it didn't help that everything freaked her out.

She finished giving Sheamus a massage and he hung around a little bit, sort of talking to her. He got the feeling she wasn't telling him something, but he kept it to himself.. All the more reason for him to get to know her better.

Finally alone in the office, Alanna groaned as her cell phone started to ring again, only for her to answer, and hear her ex laughing bitterly as he said "I'm getting closer, Lanna." and then the dialtone cut through the call, indicating it'd ended.

Disgusted and angry, sick of feeling hunted, she threw the phone into the hallway, pieces going everywhere. She picked them up and set off to find her twin and her twin's current boyfriend Dolph to let them know Grant had in fact, called back today.

And apparently, he was coming to get her.

* * *

**NOTES:**

**Okay, so this came to me while watching the movie Enough with J Lo, earlier today. I had an AJ Lee twin fic a long while back and while I ****liked**** it, I just never really got anywhere with it, the muse and the time to write wasn't there. Hopefully this time, this story is liked and gets a ton of good reviews, because my faith in my writing abilities is very shaky right now, and I've considered stopping for a while now because I'm well aware of the fact that I can't actually write for crap.**

**Anyway, beyond that, if you like this, tell me. I'm completely up in arms as to what I'll do with Alanna, however and who I'll ultimately pair her with.. So if you like this, tell me and keep reading. **

**Opening a poll for pairing, though I will say Alanna, I feel, is an oc that needs a strong and dominant male. **

**Trying her against Roman Reigns and Sheamus in this chapter.. ****Might try her against Dean and Randy in the next one.. I'm definitely thinking she needs a strong and dominant guy with very slight romantic tendencies. But only slight ones..**

**If you have a suggestion, feel free to tell me who and I'll try her against that guy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Alanna flopped down onto her hotel bed carefully as she flipped through the television, resting for a while. Tonight had been a busy night, and her ex had stepped up his game, texting even more today, telling her he was getting closer. As a result, Alanna was beyond stressed out and she was on the verge of cracking. What was worse, was that everyone seemed to see it, and even Kaitlyn had been bugging her all day and tonight at the show to find out what was wrong with her.

To her credit, she'd went on operating as if everything were alright, and trying to tell herself everything would be. She'd just settled in to watch the latest Die Hard movie, when she heard drunken yelling on the outside of her hotel room and groaned as a look through the one window confirmed her worst of fears. Her ex, Grant stood there, grinning crazily with a bottle of Southern Comfort clutched firmly in his left hand and his other hand in his pocket.

She was essentially trapped in her room, and the worst part of this was that this time, AJ and Dolph, or Big E even, hadn't been able to get the rooms on either side of her, as they usually did lately. The rooms had already been booked by two other people, but hotel management couldn't tell her who.

"Come on out, L-Lanna." he called out drunkenly, as Alanna groaned. A few seconds later, the bathroom that joined the room on her left to her room was knocked on and Dean Ambrose poked his head in then asked, "Do ya know that ignorant prick outside ya door?"

"Unfortunately, yes. "

Dean turned and looked back into his room then said "It's him, Reigns. You need help?" as Roman walked to the door next then held his finger to his lips, pulled her into the bathroom as he said "Is that the guy?"

"What guy?"

"The one Big E and Ziggler were talking about earlier in the locker room.. Your ex, the crazy bastard.."

"Yeah, but if we're all quiet, maybe he'll leave. Roman, you don't have to.." Alanna started as Roman smirked, grabbed something Seth was holding out to him and then walked to the door, throwing it open as he leaned in the frame, arms crossed, looking every bit the imposing and impressive (and sexy, Alanna knew she couldn't possibly leave that out) athlete he really was.

Grant blinked, he hadn't been expecting the little bitch he knew as his ex, Alanna to have gotten with someone and seeing the guy, well, he couldn't help but feel just a little bit concerned for his safety, wonder why he'd chosen to come here and take her back with him. Especially with over half a 5th of Southern Comfort in his system, which would impair him greatly when it came time to fight off this giant of a man.

Then the 'voices' started all at once and he growled, "Shut the fuck up!" as he lunged at Roman who was torn between amusement and anger at the moment and simply stepped back, letting the idiot fall on his face.

"Here's what's gonna happen, buddy." Roman said calmly, as he twisted Grant's arm behind his back, held it there tightly, as he called out, "Seth? Buddy? You got the tape?"

Seth tossed a roll of electrical tape to Roman who caught it then said with a smirk, "We're gonna have a little talk, you and me.." as he looked at Alanna then said "You might not wanna watch this. The less you know, the better off."

Alanna watched all this with a raised brow, wondering why he was even putting himself into this situation when for one thing, he barely knew her outside of their 'talks' when he came in for massages nearly every day.

And for another thing, the Shield was not known for being a stable of heroes. And outside of his in ring persona, Alanna really didn't actually know much about Roman, Seth or Dean.

Dean cleared his throat from behind and spoke firmly as he said "He's right, Alanna. You're not gonna want to see this." as he and Seth walked into her room, shutting the door firmly.

Roman walked around Grant who was now sitting in a chair yet, then he stopped and smirked as he punched him and then said "You're probably wondering why we taped you to the chair, I bet."

Seth smirked as he spoke up and said "See, your kind.. They thrive on making targets out of the defenseless, and basically, we figured that if we sent Alanna out of the room, held you down and showed you how she probably felt when you got your hands on her every single time you did, well.. You'd either see the error of your ways, or you'd just get the piss beaten out of you with not a single chance to defend yourself."

Dean smirked and then said "See, Roman here.. He's hot for Alanna.. Don't ask me why, I mean hell, I prefer blondes, but hey, to each his own right.. But Roman's my boy, and since he likes Alanna, it kinda makes this my problem now, doesn't it?"

Grant fought against the taping on his wrists, almost loose when Roman punched him in the right side of the face and said "Going somewhere, Grant? That is your name, right?"

"Sounds like a pussy's name to me, personally." Dean mused as he nodded towards Grant then said to Roman, "Hit him again, Reigns, the bastard's still trying to get loose."

Grant muttered something that couldn't be heard through the bathrag jammed into his mouth and Seth snatched it out then said "Wanna repeat that, amigo?"

Grant looked at them, laughed evilly as he said "You three shits honestly think this scares me? When I get loose, buddy.. I'm going to show you which of us is the pussy."

Roman smirked then took the scissors, cut the tape and said "C'mon then.. Let's just see you try it."

"No thanks, 3 on 1 ain't fair. Give me that little whore, and I'll get going.. You don't want the bitch, man, trust me.. She's weak and spineless, it'll disgust you pretty quickly, actually."

By now, Alanna was shaking in anger, and suddenly, she wasn't as afraid of him as she had been and her anger got the better of her. She opened the door, walked into the room and then said with a smirk, "You really think so, huh, Grant? Well tell me then, sweetheart? Who put your ass in ICU for a week almost?"

"You got lucky." Grant said as his hand shot out, trying to grab for her throat. Seth grabbed Alanna under Roman's direction, and Roman speared Grant backwards and into the dresser of the room putting a long crack in the mirror above it's surface as he grabbed him up, threw him outside and then texted someone quickly.

Alanna gaped as she watched Big E and Dolph come walking down the sidewalk as Roman said "Did what you guys told me to if he was dumb enough to show up.. You guys need help or?"

"Ah hell, why not?" Dolph said with a smirk as he looked at his soon to be sister in law's ex and said "And I finally get to kick your ass. You're lucky I haven't already.. The only reason I haven't by now, is because neither me nor AJ could prove you were actually hurting Alanna.. And AJ begged me not to, because she didn't want her sister cutting her out of her life.. But now? She's done with you, so I say, what the hell.. Let's show this jerk what happens to his kind, guys."

Dolph held him with his arms behind his back as the other men took turns punching and kicking him. Normally, Grant would put more of a fight up, but he'd had over half of a bottle of Southern Comfort before even coming out to try and get her, catch her alone and get his own revenge for her leaving, having made the stupid mistake of thinking that it'd be easier to do so than it was actually becoming.

Then Dolph nailed him in the face with the bottle he'd found discarded nearby and said "Oh and Grant? Just so you know.. I called the cops before I came down here, told them every single thing you've done.. And guess what buddy? You're going to jail. Apparently, you had a warrant out or something?"

Dean smirked as he said calmly, "Don't drop the soap in there.. Pussy." as he looked at Roman and then said "I told you it was a good idea to take the empty rooms, man, after you read that text he sent her in catering."

Roman nodded and then said with a smirk, "Yeah." before turning to walk back to their room, thinking it over.

But Grant bit and fought free from the grip that Seth had him in, and took off at Roman in a run. Roman smirked as he heard the guy running at him and turned around, grabbing him by the throat as he asked, "Seriously, you little shit?"

"Let's go.. One on one."

"Okay, but.. I normally don't fight someone who can't defend themselves back.. It's not as challenging for me. But this isn't about me, it's about what you're doin to my girl."

Alanna's brow shot up and she looked from the left to the right, but kept quiet.. He had to be doing this just for looks, right? Just because he was somewhat her friend, and he didn't seem like the kind of guy who'd stand by, let his friends be hurt or something. Even though, having said this, he'd seen Alanna lose her cool enough, he had to know she could defend herself if these were normal circumstances..

But they weren't. She couldn't really do anything to him, because she was pregnant. Nobody but herself, Big E, AJ and Dolph of course, knew this currently. She hadn't told anyone else, because she simply did not want to be babied, treated like she was a porcelain doll or something. It was bad enough AJ spent endless amounts of time fussing over and worrying about her.

Grant swung and Roman laughed as he grabbed Grant's fist, since Grant was drunk it was almost too damn easy to do this, the man was literally falling over his own two feet right now, and he had to wonder honestly if Grant were stupid for coming tonight like he had. "Wanna try it again?"

Grant headbutted him and Alanna growled, her fists clenching as she felt around nearby for anything she could use on Grant. After all, the way Alanna saw this, it was HER fault Roman was even in the middle of this, even if he was the one who chose to put himself there.

She found a glass flower vase on the outdoor cafe table sitting next to her hotel room's door, and smirked as she held it behind her back. If she had to, she'd use it, gladly. Actually, she was dying to get her hands on Grant, give him a little payback for the hell he'd put her through. But she knew she couldn't do much, if anything, because she wasn't really willing to risk the safety of her unborn child. When Grant got headway in the fight, trying to choke out Roman while sitting on him, Alanna wandered over, and smashed him in the head with the vase as she said calmly, "I shoulda killed you that night."

Grant grabbed for her, but Roman flipped them and bounced Grant's head off the sidewalk in front of Alanna's room's door for a few moments.

Grant smirked, sent his elbow into Roman's sternum and Roman coughed but tackled him into a wall. Now there was a smallish crowd building up, and AJ ran down, with Kaitlyn in tow, the both of them getting to Alanna, and working together to keep her from getting involved.

"If he hurts Roman, all bets are off. It's my fault Roman's even fighting him."

"Sis, no."

"It's not your fault, Alanna."

"It is, Kaitlyn."

"The guy's a few fries short of a Happy Meal. I barely know him and even I know that. I mean yeah, AJ lies about a lot, but I don't think she'd lie about how sick he is."

Alanna bit her nails watching the two men fighting, every time Grant tried to run, one of the other guy standing around would shove him back in Roman's path. Finally, Grant lie on the pavement, breathing heavily, as he called out boldly, "I'm not done yet, Lanna.. I will make you pay, bitch.. I will bring you home."

"Over my dead body, Grant." AJ called out sweetly as Alanna shoved through the crowd, catching up to Roman, wrinkling her nose in concern and worry at his busted lip. "C'mon.. I'm sorry, I didn't expect him to show up tonight and.."

"You did, but as usual, you were trying to be stubborn." Roman said calmly, as he laughed at her, then said "And I'm fine. Trust me, if anyone's hurting right now, it's that little shit."

"True, but.. You didn't have to do that just now, Roman."

"It bought you some time and kept you from getting hurt, so yeah.. I did." Roman said as he looked at her a moment, started to say something, but remembered he was trying his best to take his time with this. She'd just lived through hell, and she needed time to get her life back together before he went unloading any feelings he might or might not have for her.

"Trust me, Roman.. I'm not worth it." Alanna muttered quietly, as Roman shook his head and then said "I think you are, so.." as he looked at her and asked, "You alright?"

"Yeah.. Let me look at your lip at least?"

"Fine. But I'm telling you, my lip is fine." Roman insisted as he let her half drag him into her hotel room, grab peroxide, gauze and sit down in front of him, almost in his lap. He tried to ignore the effect this had on him, and instead, he focused on Alanna, wincing as the peroxide hit his lip and muttering, "Damn. It burns."

"Does not.. Are you tellling me, you, Mr. Badass Roman Reigns, are afraid of a little pain?" Alanna mused as she managed a smile and leaned in a little, holding the gauze to his lip, biting her own.

"No, I'm telling you, it fucking burns." Roman said with a smirk as he leaned up so she could see better, trying to ignore the electric current that passed through him as he found himself entirely too close to her for his current comfort, or hers, rather. Alanna sighed and then said " Thanks.. " as she looked at him, curious as to why he'd done that just now, and what he'd meant outside, when he lied to Grant, let Grant assume they were together.

Roman shrugged casually, then leaned forward, brushed her bangs back out of her face and asked in concern, "Are you feeling okay? You're pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine.. I've been told morning sickness is something that comes with being pregnant." Alanna said as she bit her lip. The truth was out now. She watched him taking in her words, then said calmly, "He has no idea, and I'm damn sure not about to tell him. There is no way my kid will ever know that sick and abusive monster."

Roman nodded and then said with a smirk, "Now it makes sense.. The dizzy spells and the weird food I see you eating.." as he looked at her a moment, letting that sink in. Oddly enough, it really didn't affect how he felt about her already, and it only made him feel that much more protective of her now. Sometimes, when you meet someone, you just know things about how they make you feel. Roman found himself wondering if maybe this weren't one of those times, in his case.

But he also knew he needed to be careful, because she had a lot of things coming at her left and right, and the best way to prove he was really into her, was to wait until she was okay again, then make his move.. Until then, though, friendship definitely would not hurt. Right?

* * *

**NOTES:**

**Okay, guys, I just feel that Roman is the way to go with this one, a reviewer pointed out the astounding lack of love for my gorgeous Samoan on the archives, so yeah.. Roman will be paired with Alanna. Thanks go to KIRRAA for the suggestion. Glad you told me that, because you're right. Roman hardly ever gets the girl in the stories!**

**That being said, I thank every single person who's added the story to alerts, reviewed and the like. you're all amazing, and you're the reason I keep writing, you really and truly are.**

**FYI: Grant is not this much of a pushover, normally.. He is drunk off his face in this chapter, for the first appearance he'll make in the story.. Trust me, he's actually pretty damn scary.. I just didn't want to bring it all out for you guys at once, and he'll get more and more 'scary' before it's all said and done.**


	4. Chapter 4

Alanna bit her lower lip as she watched the monitor, watched the fight going on in the ring. She normally didn't get caught up in the action or the storylines, but lately, when Roman had a match, she found herself holding her breath, biting her nails more. They were getting to be really good friends lately, and to be honest?

She didn't like watching her friends and family doing something that might hurt them somehow.

Probably why she hardly watched Big E, Dolph or AJ's matches.

"Watch where the fuck you're swinging that chair, damn it?" Alanna muttered as she watched Kofi and Team Hell No trying to dismantle the Shield. She'd just sat down in her chair, was biting the remainder of her nails when the door opened and AJ spoke from the doorway, "Problems, sis?"

"Yeah, I'm tempted to go out there and slam that chair into Kingston's face, see how the fuck HE likes it." Alanna said calmly as she watched her sister's facial expression, then explained, "What? He's my friend, alright?"

"Yeah, I know that, but.."

"AJ, do not start. Look, I love how you're always trying to 'set me up' with the guys back here, but I'm fine.. Look, no guy in his right mind's gonna want me AND the baggage I bring with."

"You keep saying that, sis, but do you realize just how much time he spends in this office, on his own free will? Hell, Kaitlyn told me she overheard Seth saying that he faked that one bad fall during training to come in here, make sure you were okay."

"He did not."

"He did. It was kinda obvious." AJ stated as Alanna sat thinking for a moment, her hand in her long wavy brown hair, biting her lower lip quietly. Was he finding excuses to come by here?

"AJ, stop it. I mean it. Look, anybody I could try and be with? Could be hurt by Grant when he finally snaps. You know this as well as I do." Alanna insisted as AJ shook her head and then said "Okay, let's try this this way.. How do YOU feel about him, Alanna? And do not lie to me, I know when you're bullshitting."

"You do not." Alanna said with a slight laugh as AJ nodded and said "Yeah, sadly, I do."

"Ughh, fine." Alanna said giving in, as she thought about her answer for a moment, biting her lip and then taking a deep breath admitted, "If I were going to go for a guy? It'd be him. But keep your mouth shut, AJ, I mean it."

"Okay, alright, fine. I just wanted you to answer me." AJ admitted with a giggle, as she waited for the annoyed scowl that Alanna gave her seconds later. "So, you're being friends with him is.."

"Is me keeping him in the picture, even though I know he doesn't feel that way about me. Or at least I think he doesn't.. I mean it's Roman, you really cannot tell what he's thinking or feeling."

AJ smirked to herself as she hugged her twin then said "I came by to ask.. What time do you go into the doctors tomorrow?"

"8 am."

"Okay, awesome. I will be at your door at 7." AJ said as she placed her hand on her sister's stomach, giggling when she felt a slight movement on the inside, before bending to kiss and then saying, "You in there.. Tell your mommy to at least give the guy a chance." before skipping out the door. She smirked as she saw the members of Shield coming through the curtain, and then she got Roman off to himself.

"A little birdie told me my sister may or may not feel a certain way about you. What you do with that information is up to you. But from what I've seen, I like you and I think you'd be good for her." AJ said as she skipped down the hall, stopping to call out, "She's going to the doctor tomorrow."

Roman stood watching her, his hand in his hair, baffled by her bizarre advice, baffled even more by the thought that Alanna might actually feel something for him, other than friendship. A smirk formed on his face and then he realized AJ hadn't told him the time, when she'd told him Alanna was going to the doctor, so he jogged down the hall after her, catching up.

AJ smirked as she caught sight of Roman catching up to her, then she turned and said "8 am. I'm gonna take her, unless?"

Roman smirked then asked, "Won't that piss her off if you butt in like this?"

"My mom always used to tell both of us it's better to be pissed off than pissed on." AJ said with a smirk and a casual shrug as she added, "So... Should I expect to bump into you in the hallway tomorrow?"

Roman shrugged then said "Yeah, maybe. I mean I don't wanna piss her off or anything."

"Trust me, she won't be." AJ said as she caught sight of Dolph, took off jumping on his back.

"You've been off playing Cupid, haven't ya, babe?"

"What do you think, Ziggly?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking basically, you have. So, did you get anything out of Alanna? I know I got plenty out of Roman earlier, didn't even have to actually talk to the guy. He beat the shit out of one of the guys earlier, Swagger I think, because Swagger said something about Alanna he didn't like."

"What'd he say? Should I cost him his match tonight?"

Dolph laughed and said "No, because all the bum said was "If she wasn't knocked up, I'd hit that."

AJ pretended to gag then said "So, how'd Roman take to that?"

"Not kindly.. I think Swagger's forehead is permanently indented in the lockers." Dolph said as he laughed then said "Hey, I got no problems with the guy, but he better not hurt her, because she's family."

AJ hugged Dolph and then smiling said "And you're so sweet."

"Don't let that get out, though." Dolph joked as he asked, "So.. guessing you planted the idea in his head about her doctor appointment tomorrow too?"

"Maybe.."

"AJ, your sister's really going to be pissed."

"And? She won't make a move herself, but she feels the same way about him." AJ said as she added, "I'm just helping things along."

Alanna looked up from her comic book to find Roman standing there. "Are you okay?" Alanna asked as she stood, stretching, started to walk towards him then added, "Kofi really pissed me off tonight. I mean once was enough. He didn't hurt you, right?"

"I'm fine, Alanna." Roman said with a smirk as he leaned in the doorway, his eyes moving slowly over her body as he thought about what AJ told him just now. When she'd told him that, it'd made the anger he felt at the things done during the match start to subside.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm positive. If anyone got the worst end of it, it was Rollins. Kane threw his ass like he was a rag doll."

"I saw."

They sat down on the small cot in the medic's office, and Roman asked, "And you? That asshole called today?"

"Only 5 times. He keeps threatening that I haven't seen the last of him. He sounds like he's snapping, Roman.. It's kind of freaking me out, but hey.. I got myself into this, I gotta get myself out."

"No, actually, you don't. If you'd stop being stubborn and let me help.."

"I don't want you getting hurt."

"It's my decision to make, Alanna." Roman said calmly, as he stood, pulled her up and said "Food. I just heard your stomach growling." as they walked down the hallway to catering.

" Oh haha.." Alanna said as she stuck her tongue out at him, walking beside him. Roman smirked and looking down at her, asked, "Hey, later.. There's this movie playing, I thought it looked interesting, but it's a horror movie and Dean and Seth are pussies.. Wanna go with me to watch?"

"Actually, yeah. I'd like that a lot." Alanna said as she raked her hand through her hair, and wondered briefly whether he were asking as a friend, or did he intend on this being a date.. Her sister's advice from earlier still weighed on her heavily, and she considered it a moment.

Maybe if she just let things happen, sooner or later, she'd figure out if she could do this, love someone and trust them again. The ringing of her cellular phone had her groaning internally, and she came back to reality..

How could she honestly move on, even think about it, when she had Grant still popping up and threatening her life and the lives of those she cared about... She'd tried to hide the panicked look she got when the call came, but Roman saw and held his hand out, taking the phone, hitting redial.

Grant smirked as he saw Alanna's number calling him back. He looked around her hotel room and then said with a smirk, "Hey, babe... Daddy's home." as he added, "What? You didn't think I'd find out you were pregnant?"

Alanna heard through the phone what he'd said and paled. Who the hell told him she was pregnant? She'd made sure not to tell anyone she knew from their town before she left him. She groaned when she remembered that he was screwing around with a nurse at the hospital, and said nurse must have seen her medical charts somehow, found out and told him.

Roman slid his arm around her casually, then his eyebrow shot up when Grant said something about 'Daddy's home'.. He got a really, really bad feeling, and he hung up the phone and turned to her saying calmly, "Tonight, no excuses, you're staying with your sister, or with me and the guys. But you are not going back to your room, got it?"

Alanna bit her lip and then got a sick feeling in her stomach as she said quietly, "You think he's back again.. Don't you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to snap his neck before this is all over with. I should have just killed him the night I left." Alanna muttered as she found herself realizing that she'd dared to be happy just a few minutes just now, and it'd gotten her here as a result. She was getting bitter, she was beginning to want nothing more to kill this jerk she'd been stupid enough to get involved with.

The phone rang again and Roman answered.

Grant smirked as the big ape she called a boyfriend answered her phone and with a cold laugh he said "No matter what you do, loverboy.. The bitch will pay for leaving me, hiding the fact that she's carrying my kid from me, and she's going to pay for what you and those other two idiots did to me last time I showed up. See, I've always heard that if you've got nothing to lose, then you've got nothing to be afraid of.. And man? I've got nothing to lose.. Enjoy her now, because when I get my hands on her, and I will, by the way, get my hands on her.. She's dead." he said coldly before he hung up the phone.

Roman's shoulders stiffened and he looked at Alanna, realized that whatever distance and walls he'd managed to get through since the night he stood up for her, they were now back up, because she wasn't the kind of girl who was just going to let someone get hurt trying to help her.

"Alanna, do not do what I think you're thinking of doing. The man sounds sick."

Alanna nodded, but she realized this only ended if she ended it somehow. She sighed and then said quietly, "Roman, this isn't your fault or your fight. I shouldn't have.."

"You never did. I don't back down when I want something and I don't back down when my friends are in serious trouble either." Roman said as he looked at her, then said quietly, "I mean it. You're not going back to your room alone tonight. There's no telling what he's up to."

They ate quietly, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Once again, the wedge known as her ex had popped up, was straining her life, it was visible at this point. ALanna didn't know how much more of this she could honestly take without snapping or doing something crazy.

Roman however, was wondering what to do in regards to the little prick, and his feelings for Alanna.. Should he tell her, risk losing her as a friend because he scared her because of the intensity of what he felt for her? Or say nothing, risk losing her..

* * *

**NOTES:**

**Okay, guys, I just feel that Roman is the way to go with this one, a reviewer pointed out the astounding lack of love for my gorgeous Samoan on the archives, so yeah.. Roman will be paired with Alanna. Thanks go to KIRRAA for the suggestion. Glad you told me that, because you're right. Roman hardly ever gets the girl in the stories!**

**That being said, I thank every single person who's added the story to alerts, reviewed and the like. you're all amazing, and you're the reason I keep writing, you really and truly are.**


	5. Chapter 5

He paced, swearing, throwing a bottle of Southern Comfort at the wall, laughing bitterly as it smashed. Stopping, he fell silent, listening. He could have sworn he heard her voice outside. He crept to the window, just in time to see that bitch of a twin sister who'd tried too many times to split him away from her walking up with Ziggler and Big E Langston, her boyfriend and his creepy and rather large sidekick.

He stepped away from the window. If they were here, then Alanna would be soon, and he could do what he'd come here to do. He heard three men talking, and happened to look out the window again, barely peeking through, seeing the rather large Samoan man who'd wiped the floor with him when he'd been too drunk to fight back the last time carrying HIS Alanna up the stairs, as the other two men seemed to be telling him something intently. They stopped at a room two doors down, and then disappeared inside.

"So the little bitch is gonna hide now, hmm.. I'll just have to fix that, won't I?" he muttered as the voices kicked into high gear again, and his hand closed over the tire tool sitting on the dresser, the cool comfort of the steel grip making him smirk. This wasn't ending until she was with him again, either by force or by choice. He hoped for choice, but he somehow got the distinct feeling that it'd take nothing short of a ton of force to make this happen exactly how he wanted it.

Which was completely fine with him in all honesty. She did have a lot to pay for, she'd really, really fucked him over, then ran carrying HIS kid.

Roman lie Alanna down on the bed and then texted her twin, letting her know they hadn't seen Grant or heard from him since the creepy call earlier in the day, that she was with him in his room safely, and when she woke up, if she wanted to come to AJ's to sleep, he'd bring her.

Alanna rolled over and buried her head in the pillow. A sleepy smile filled her face momentarily as she smelt the scent of Roman's cologne. Then she blinked awake, and sat up, looking around. She wasn't in her room and at first, this freaked her out, and she panicked, but Roman said quietly, "You fell asleep at the end of the movie, Alanna.."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you need sleep, and you look like you haven't been getting any. Relax.." Roman said as Alanna asked, "Was Grant here when you got here?"

"I haven't seen him, but that doesn't mean he isn't." Roman said as he asked, "Earlier, when he called.. You weren't thinking about going back to that asshole, right? Because if you were, it won't stop him."

"Roman, don't."

"Alanna, trust me. You got out, you need to stay out. Way too many people care about you to see you getting hurt again." Roman said as Alanna looked at him with a curiousity filled gaze then asked, " But, I wasn't thinking that, if you're wondering. I was thinking of killing the bastard, but not going back. I'm not really that stupid.. Besides, I tried to go back once, and he only got worse." as she stretched, standing, walking over to the mini fridge, grabbing a bottled water. Their bodies brushed against one another, and Alanna felt this intense heat radiating between them, as she stared up at him, biting her lower lip in thought.

Her earlier conversation with her twin sister edged it's way in again, and she groaned inwardly, as she reminded herself that she wasn't worth Roman getting hurt over, and she felt too much for him now to let that happen.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Alanna finally muttered as she reached up, ruffled his hair, smirked a little, trying to pretend normalcy, that there wasn't a crazy bastard after her, that this was just two people getting to know one another, two friends who maybe were heading towards something more than friendship. She started to say something, and so did Roman who chuckled and said "Go ahead."

"I should probably get back to AJ's room, I mean I have to get up, go to the doctor tomorrow morning, really really early, actually, and I don't wanna be a pain in the ass." Alanna muttered, as she realized her eyes were getting lost in his, again, and she couldn't stop herself from staring.

"You won't be.. What if i went?"

Alanna blinked and then asked, "Would you want to, I mean?" as she raked her hand through her hair, waited on him to say something. He seemed to want to, he just wasn't.

"Actually, yeah.. I mean if you want me to.."

"Why not, I mean we're friends, right?" Alanna asked quietly, biting her lip, kicking herself when she immediately wished it could be more than that, knowing that right now, given her situation, it just couldn't be more.

"Yeah." Roman smiled as he realized she hadn't completely thrown her defenses back up earlier after that prick of an ex called her and scared her pretty badly. He found himself migrating closer, and Alanna bit her lip as she realized they were moving closer together. She looked up at him and said quietly, "Thanks.. I mean for earlier, and that first night you did what you did to Grant."

"It wasn't a problem." Roman said casually, as he looked at her, then said "I had a good time tonight."

"Me too. I can't believe they're gonna make another one. Sucked that World War Z wasn't playing when we got there, though, I mean that movie looks really, really good."

"Hey, Fast 6 wasn't bad."

"Yeah, it was pretty good. I mean I get you have to say that, given your cousin's in the movie, but.."

Roman chuckled and then held out one of his t shirts and said "If you wanna stay it's not going to be a pain in the ass, as you put it just now. I'd actually like it."

"A-are you sure? I mean.."

"Alanna, it's okay." Roman said as he smiled at her. Alanna thought about it a moment, then said "Okay, I'll stay." as she went into the bathroom to change. As soon as she'd left the room, Roman noticed her cell phone on the nightstand, lit up and he growled as he saw another text from Grant.

Grant hit send, and then waited, wondering if she'd answer, or if Loverboy would. He was dying to get payback from that big fucker for the damage done the last time.

Roman read the text, and then replied to it, and sat watching the bathroom door. Alanna walked out and Roman said quietly, "Don't freak out."

"What?"

"Grant's here."

Alanna grumbled, swearing as she looked around for a weapon of some sort. Roman stopped her and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm sick of him showing up and ruining my life, scaring me, keeping me paranoid. I'm gonna go end this shit with him."

Roman pulled her against him and then said calmly, "No, babe.. What you're gonna do is stay put. If you go down there, he'll do something stupid and then I'll have to murder the bastard."

Alanna bit her lip as she felt his arms around her, felt herself being pulled against him, her heart racing a little even at his calling her babe, and not Alanna. But she wasn't going to dare to read too much into it, because if there was one thing she did know about herself is that she always managed to mess up a good thing, or she didn't have the right judgement when it came to men, falling in love.

She tended to fall easily, and wind up paying for it later, prime example being Grant. And now, she had more than herself to think of, should things go wrong. She had a kid on the way, she couldn't afford to be making an idiot mistake and getting too close to Roman, especially not knowing how he really felt about her. Sure her twin seemed bent on believing Roman liked her as more than a friend, but what if he changed his mind? What if Grant succeeded in making him not want to be with her?

Grant had almost nearly alienated her from anyone she cared about before, she honestly wouldn't put it past the guy.

Another text came in and Roman picked up his cell phone, called hotel security and smirking as he did so, told them there was a guy harassing one of the guests, and he was currently somehow in her hotel room, and the police needed to be called. Then he hung up and said "For now, that'll work. I'll think of something a little more permanent later." mostly to himself as he watched her watching him with a curious look on her face, almost as if she were confused or lost in thought.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About?"

"Anything and everything, really." Alanna said as she looked at him, realized she was leaning in a little. Roman leaned in, and then the door got knocked on, Roman held a finger to his lips and called out, "Who is it?"

"Dude, fucking let us in. Dean the idiot lost our damn room key. Again."

Roman grunted to himself and gave Alanna an apologetic look as he let his friends in, glaring at Dean who smirked and then mouthed, "Did I interrupt?"

Roman mouthed back, "Words cannot express how much you just put a stop to, Ambrose. Payback's a bitch though." as Dean glared then laughed as he shrugged.

"So, what's up?" Seth asked as Alanna found herself wanting to smack Dean in the forehead for losing their room key.

Dean looked at Seth who smirked and then said "We're gonna go grab some stuff.. From the liquor store.. We'll, umm, be back." as Dean practically dragged them both out of there.

The door closed again, Roman turned back to Alanna and coughing said "Okay then." as he leaned back on the bed, his back resting on the headboard, his arm going around her, pulling her closer.

Alanna bit her lip and then leaning up, muttered, "Screw it." before pulling him into a kiss as she muttered, "This is not a good idea, because if I let you get close to me, then he'll figure it out, use it against me."

"I'm a big boy, babe.. I got this." Roman muttered back as he deepened the kiss.

When the kiss broke, they both sat there quietly, pretty much just looking at one another, and Alanna found herself wondering why she'd just allowed that to happen, given in to her urges where her best friend was concerned.. Now, if Grant wanted, he had yet another way to hurt her.

Down the hallway, the police dragged Grant out of the room and tossed him in the squad car, after Roman went down, explained the situation. Grant smirked up at him through the window and called out casually, "So you think you're real smart, huh? Well guess what, Romeo.. You ain't seen the last of me, buddy.. I will get her back, and I will make her pay for everything.. And I'm gonna let you watch."

"Get this bastard out of my sight, officer, before I snap his fucking neck." Roman said with a calm smirk as he called out to Grant, "Oh yeah? Well something tells me that like last time, I'll probably kick your ass, and this time? When I'm done with you, you're never going to look at her again."

"Doubtful, buddy, but you go ahead, try that." Grant called out as the cop turned and said with a smirk, "You keep talking and we'll definitely have more than drunk and disorderly, domestic disturbance and destruction of public property to get you on."

"Jail doesn't scare me and neither do any of you bastards. I'll get what's mine back, eventually, I always do."

"Not this time, bastard." Roman called out as he thanked the cop and turned, walking back up to his room. Once he was inside, he smirked at Alanna and then said calmly, quietly, "The cops just took him down to the station, babe.. But I've got a feeling you need to stick close to me, understood? I don't want this fucking idiot getting any bright ideas, because I will murder him if he hurts you, or even tries to."

Alanna nodded, still in shock from the kisses, as she said quietly, "I shouldn't have done that.."

"What? Kissed me?"

"Yeah.. Now he'll come after you too. It's bad enough he's already threatened my sister.."

Roman held a finger to her lips and then said quietly, "Trust me.. If he wants a war, he's got one. I'm not gonna let that one guy come between me and what I want to happen."

"Which is?"

"All in good time, babe.. All in good time." Roman said as he held her against him and turned on the television, trying to find something to watch. So they'd made one step. And he smirked to himself as he found himself wondering if somehow he'd wind up being lucky enough to get her to himself, show her how a real man took care of the person he loved, before this was all over with.

He was trying his best not to move too fast but with the intensity of what he felt for Alanna, it was easier said than done.

* * *

**NOTES:**

**Okay, guys, I just feel that Roman is the way to go with this one, a reviewer pointed out the astounding lack of love for my gorgeous Samoan on the archives, so yeah.. Roman will be paired with Alanna. Thanks go to KIRRAA for the suggestion. Glad you told me that, because you're right. Roman hardly ever gets the girl in the stories!**

**That being said, I thank every single person who's added the story to alerts, reviewed and the like. you're all amazing, and you're the reason I keep writing, you really and truly are.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure you want to go with me?" Alanna asked one more time as Roman smiled, then said "Yes. Like you said, we're friends." as he held open the doors to the doctor's office, walked in with her, his hand on the lower part of her back. He knew she'd been a little nervous about coming here all morning, she'd babbled the entire ride to the office, and apologized for his getting up at least ten times.

And every time she'd apologized for something he wanted to do, it only made his anger at Grant, her prick of an ex, grow that much more. Because he got the distinct feeling that Grant made her the way she was. She was skittish, unsure of everything and more afraid than she'd willingly allow herself to admit, and as her friend (who wanted to be more) he knew this.

"This part always makes me nervous." Alanna said as they sat down in plush chairs in the waiting room, Alanna filling out paperwork and trying not to focus on how alert she was to Roman's being there with her as she did so. She swore at herself as she almost wrote his name down in the blank where it said father and blushing, biting her lip, she scribbled through it quickly, then left the rest of the line blank.

She glared at the forms, she needed two emergency contacts, and she only really trusted AJ.. Turning to Roman, she held out the clipboard and asked, "Do you wanna be my second emergency person?"

Roman took the clipboard, filled in the stuff he had to, then noticed the scribbling out of something on the line asking for the baby's father. He couldn't tell what it said beneath, but he did know she'd let the remainder of the blank line blank. He finished filling in the stuff required then handed it back to her, and watched her slinking up to the desk to hand it to the transcriptionist. He never got tired of staring at her, and normally, he'd laugh at any other guy in his shoes, but now, he kind of knew how they felt in all honesty.

Alanna sat down and noticing he was zoned out sort of, she snapped her fingers in front of his face and asked, "What's up?"

"Just thinking." Roman said casually as he slipped his arm around the back of her chair and then said with a smirk, "That soap opera is on.. Are you gonna cry again on me?"

"Oh haha. That was sad, Roman, it was the worst breakup I've ever watched." Alanna said firmly as Roman shook his head then laughed and said, "Aww, don't get mad."

"I'm not."

"You're pouting, ba.. Err, Alanna." Roman said, covering what he'd almost called her quickly, not wanting to send her into skittish retreat mode. He grabbed her hand playfully and laced her fingers through his, acting completely casual about it. When she didn't let his hand go, he smiled to himself when she wasn't looking. Maybe he was finally getting somewhere.

"Lee, Alanna?" The doctor called out as Alanna stood, nervously, her legs shaking as she started to walk towards the door. The nurse noticed Roman and said "If you'd like to come back, sir, you can too." automatically assuming that Roman was here because he was the father and not just a friend. Alanna figured he'd stay in front, but she blinked in surprise when he stood and walked back with her, joking, "What? It's either come back here and keep you from getting way too nervous, or sit out here and watch that show."

"Funny." Alanna said as she stuck out her tongue, followed the nurse into the room they'd be waiting in. Moments later, the doctor came in and ran a few basic tests, monitoring her health, the baby's health then asked, "You're far enough along, Ms Lee.. Do you want to know what the baby is?"

"I.. Sure." Alanna said as she watched the sonogram machine being plugged up, then hooked to her stomach. Roman watched the screen and then said with a laugh, "Hey, I think it's waving.."

"No, it's punching.. Or something." Alanna said as the doctor smiled and turned to her, saying "It's a boy."

"And hell no, my sister is not to be left in charge of naming it, should I need medication while I'm in labor.. I do not want any Dolph Loki's running around." Alanna joked as Roman sat looking at the screen. Now, if he were having any doubts about his feelings and intent, they were pretty much gone.. He'd come to the doctor with her today to prove to himself he was really falling for her, and he did want to be in her life, no matter what her life had in store for her. He wanted to be a part of all of it, the fact that he wasn't getting up, leaving the room sort of told him everything he really needed to know.

The appointment was over, and they'd just turned their phones back on and Alanna groaned as she said "My sister texted at least 8 times. She is operating under the delusion that I'm gonna have a little girl."

Roman realized he had a few texts of his own and laughed as he read one from Seth off to her. "Well? What's she gonna have?" Seth had asked. Roman answered back, "Boy. And I definitely know I've fallen for her."

Seth read the text as he spoke up and said "Ambrose.,, You owe me 40 dollars, man.. Our double bet?"

Dean grumbled then said "I still say it's going to be a damn girl, because she eats all that weird shit." as he shoved the wrinkled bills into his friends hand and texted Roman saying simply, "Congratulations.. And we're outta beer, man."

Roman read Dean's text and then chuckled as he said "They're out of beer. I think Dean's pissed because he kept insisting that because you eat weird food, you're going to have a girl. Said his aunt did with his cousin or something."

"But he's crazy anyway?" Alanna said as she laughed and then said "Thanks again for coming with me, Roman. It wasn't so bad this time, actually." as she held his gaze a moment, trying to figure out if they were having some sort of moment, and if he were trying to tell her something. He was always there, he pretty much saved her ass more times than she could count, and she was already falling hard for him. But the question remained whether he felt that way about her or not.

And then there was the Grant issue. She bit her lower lip as she looked at him, smiled to herself. Maybe getting a little closer wouldn't hurt. He hadn't done anything to hurt her or mislead her yet and he was there for her, no matter what.. And she really needed all the friends (even if she wanted more eventually, it was just a matter of working herself up to that point, to be honest) she could get right now, did she not?

Her sister's encouragement, her telling her over and over to just let go and go for it already, if he made her happy and made her feel safe kept nagging at her.. And then there was the look on his face when he'd been looking at the sonogram machine today..

She spoke up to break the silence and asked, "Wanna get something to eat?"

"Not buffalo wings, Alanna. Last time you ate those.." Roman said as Alanna pouted, begged with her eyes, making him laugh but still shake his head no and point out that she'd vomited almost exactly like Linda Blair had in the Exorcist.

"McDonalds, then?"

Roman nodded then said casually, "I'm not really in a hurry to get back to the hotel.. Wanna go and see a movie or something?" as he looked at her, smiling.

"Sure. I know when I get back, AJ is going to bug me all afternoon, and I just wanna avoid it for a little while.. What do you want to do?"

"Let's go to the mall and maybe that festival we saw on the way into town.." Roman suggested as he casually slid his free hand over hers, giving a squeeze. Alanna blushed a little, bit her lip and spontaneously leaned across, kissing his cheek as she said "You're a sweetheart." before turning her attention back to singing along with the radio.

Roman smiled to himself as he drove them to McDonalds.. And he wondered if she considered this a date. He did, but a casual one. He wasn't trying to rush things, of course, but he hoped that they were getting closer to being together. Maybe if he kept dropping smallish hints, she'd realize how he felt about her.

* * *

**NOTES:**

**Okay, guys, I just feel that Roman is the way to go with this one, a reviewer pointed out the astounding lack of love for my gorgeous Samoan on the archives, so yeah.. Roman will be paired with Alanna. Thanks go to KIRRAA for the suggestion. Glad you told me that, because you're right. Roman hardly ever gets the girl in the stories!**

**That being said, I thank every single person who's added the story to alerts, reviewed and the like. you're all amazing, and you're the reason I keep writing, you really and truly are.**


	7. Chapter 7

"I ate entirely too much." Alanna laughed as they walked out of the carnival they'd went to, her carrying this huge and very loudly colored hot pink and black striped zebra, him carrying a football under his arm."So did I, Alanna." Roman said as he added, "That was impressive, had no idea you could throw like that."

"Yeah, well I'm impressed about you with that sledgehammer game. I don't think I know anybody who can make the thing go all the way to the top like that. HHH should seriously watch out for you if you ever get pissed and there's a sledgehammer nearby." Alanna giggled as she blushed and then said quickly, "Sorry.. I just blurt things out."

"Alanna, you don't have to apologize for anything. I wish you wouldn't." Roman said as he stopped them walking, looked at her intently and took a deep breath before adding, "I'm not Grant. Nothing you do or say is going to make me so damn angry I hurt you."

"I know, but.." Alanna said quietly, as she studied him a moment. Was he leaning in closer? This entire day had been one of her best ones by far and those were few and far too many in between, especially with Grant lurking in the shadows. Her mind went back to the doctors office that morning, how Roman's face looked when he'd watched the sonogram machine. She thought about how when she'd gotten freaked out a little on the rollercoaster an hour ago he'd pulled her against him and his lips casually found the top of her head. She also thought about how she felt safer and happier when she was with him as opposed to alone.

Everything in her was screaming at her to make some kind of a move before she lost him, even his friendship to a less damaged girl, but she was just too damn scared. She wanted to kiss him right now, and it wasn't just the horomones that came with her being pregnant currently.

It was only a small way she could show him that she felt something for him.

Roman noticed the odd look in her eye and he was about to panic a little, thinking maybe he'd just pushed it too far, or something, but then to his surprise, she moved a little bit closer, carefully, as she also cautiously leaned against him and muttered, "You have cotton candy on your nose." before swiping her finger across the bridge of his nose, then licking it, winking playfully. But when she didn't immediately move away from him, the urge to kiss her came and this time, he decided that he wasn't going to try and stop it.

Maybe it was too soon, maybe he was about to really screw things up, but he just didn't care. He was desperate to find some way to show her he liked her and he wanted her to be with him.

He wanted to take care of her, he wanted to be able to tell her he'd fallen for her, without worrying about how it'd freak her out.

He pulled her against him and crashed his lips onto hers, smirking a little when she grabbed his shirt and started to really kiss back.. The kiss broke, and neither of them really said anything, Alanna stood there a moment, quietly processing everything that'd happened since she'd met Roman Reigns, and that kiss just now, what she wished and hoped it meant.

Roman took a deep breath and then said calmly, "You okay?" as he searched her face for a sign he hadn't just really inexplicably screwed up everything between them because if he had, it'd drive him crazy.

"Yeah, just.." Alanna started as she tried to process things and then finally asked, "Roman?"

"Yeah?"

"Just now.. how long have you been wanting to do that? Or was it just sort of a spontaneous thing?" Alanna asked carefully, biting her lip as she waited on him to answer, hoping he said he wanted to, he hadn't just done it on a whim.

"Actually, for a while now, Alanna.." Roman said as he asked, "Why? Did you not want me to?"

"No, trust me, I wanted you to.. But I just.. I wanted to myself and I was.. I was scared, okay? I didn't want to mess up us being friends and make everything awkward or rush you into something, all things considered."

"None of that really matters, Alanna. And if this goes back to Grant, let me deal with that bastard." he said as he looked at her and smiled. Inside, he was cheering about having not messed things up, having done that just now. He didn't know what his doing that, kissing her would lead to, but he knew he'd be patient and wait on her to be ready to completely cross the line from being friends to being an item, emotions wise. He understood that she had a lot to deal with, and she'd been through a lot.

"I'll try." Alanna promised as she let herself lean against him a little more then asked, "You're not regretting it, are you?"

"No. Hell no." Roman said firmly as he put his arms around her and then said "if I were going to regret it, Alanna, do you really think I'd have done it?"

"No, I don't think you would have." Alanna said as they walked towards her car, her sliding the keys across the roof to Roman who raised a brow and asked, "I thought you didn't let anyone else drive your car but you?"

Alanna gave him a slightly softer smirk and shrugging said "I trust you not to kill me." as she got in, buckled herself in and waited on him to get in, texting her sister quickly .

AJ read Alanna's text as she sat in the makeup chair and shot up like a cannon, making the makeup girl glare at her as she said "Sorry, it's my sister.. I think she might just be okay again finally.." as she rapidly texted back, "Well? Did you kiss back? Was he a good kisser? he better not hurt you."

Alanna read her sister's text and answered "Yes. I did and oh my god yes, he was. And sis, I'm not too sure right now, but I just have this feeling that if he ever hurts me, it won't be intentionally." as she bit her lip, slid her phone into the pocket of jacket and looked over at Roman who asked, "AJ?"

"Yeah. She's bugging me because I've been gone all day, again and she's antsy about seeing a sonogram. She still thinks it's going to be a girl." ALanna said as she smiled and casually rested her hand beneath Roman's hand on the console, falling silent, processing what had happned just now.

Her cell phone rang again and her eyes darkened in anger as she saw that it was Grant's number calling. She hit ignore and then said tensely, "And just when I think everything might be alright.. Grant calls."

Roman growled and then said "I'll deal with that bastard, Alanna. Nothing's gonna happen to you if I can help it." as he squeezed her slightly shaking hand and drove them back to the hotel. Once they'd gotten to the hotel, and he'd checked into is room, Alanna walked in with him and he asked, "So.. Do you wanna watch something on tv?"

"Actually, yeah.. AJ texted me and said that she and Dolph are 'busy' so I'd really rather just stay down here until it's okay to go up.." Alanna muttered as she snuggled against him a little more. The kiss had been a good icebreaker, and she felt like maybe she could at least try a little harder, let her guard down.

Maybe this time, things wouldn't fall completely apart on her. Even though she knew Grant wasn't completely gone yet, she just had this feeling that Roman wouldn't stop until he was. And that she was safer with Roman than she was going against this alone..

The rest they could figure out together as it came. She smiled to herself as she looked up and leaned in, lightly kissing him. "I had fun today."

"So did I." Roman said as he pulled her onto his lap and then said "Hey.. I think the little guy just kicked."

Alanna winced a little and then said "he did. hurry.. Do you want to feel?" as she grabbed his hand, let him feel the kick and said "He's gonna be a kicker I think.. Or a soccer player." while Roman laughed then shrugged.

* * *

**NOTES:**

**Okay, guys, I just feel that Roman is the way to go with this one, a reviewer pointed out the astounding lack of love for my gorgeous Samoan on the archives, so yeah.. Roman will be paired with Alanna. Thanks go to KIRRAA for the suggestion. Glad you told me that, because you're right. Roman hardly ever gets the girl in the stories!**

**That being said, I thank every single person who's added the story to alerts, reviewed and the like. you're all amazing, and you're the reason I keep writing, you really and truly are.**

**Oh and a note.. This chapter is not a continuation of the last one. It might seem like it, but it's a different day, different doctors visit, probably about a month later. :) I don't want to confuse anyone.**


	8. Chapter 8

The nightmare started again and Alanna sat up gasping, shaking and wanting to cry in bitter anger. The light snapped on and she heard Roman ask, "Are you okay?" from the couch near the bed in the hotel room, his face full of concern.

"Just another nightmare." Alanna muttered as she grumbled and then said "Sometimes, I wonder if I'm ever going to stop having the damn things. They're always the same, and it's always the same feeling of overall panic. I hate it, because when I wake up, and I think about them logically, I realize that it's just one more way Grant gets in my damn head without even trying."

Roman scowled. Another reason to kill the prick when he got his hands on him again. Another reason to make damn sure that the next time Grant showed up was the absolute last one and that he was gone for good. He hated watching the woman he'd fallen in love with going through this, and with her being pregnant, she certainly didn't need the stress. He moved to the bed and pulled her into his arms as he said quietly, "It's okay, I'm right here."

Alanna managed a weak smile as she looked at him, her fingertip trailing over his lower lip as she said "I know. And I know also how much it bugs you.."  
"What?" he asked as he looked at her, wondering what was wrong.

"That every time we get a little closer to being happy, the bastard edges his way back in somehow, whether it's a call, or him showing up and being arrested or just these stupid nightmares." Alanna said as she leaned her head against his chest, letting the sound of his heart beating calm her down a little like it tended to lately.

"Alanna, I get it, completely. Look, I know you don't see this, but I'm not in some huge hurry. I'm right here, waiting, okay?" Roman said as he tilted her chin up, pulled her into a kiss and then held her against him. If he saw Grant again anytime soon, he was definitely going to enjoy getting his hands on the bastard, that was one thing he knew beyond anything else. He'd kill the guy.

Alanna's cell phone rang, and Alanna raised a brow then said "It's AJ.. Guess it's true about the 'twin bond' huh?" jokingly, as she answered the call.

AJ twisted some hair around her finger as she lie in bed beside a sleeping Dolph and whispered, "Are you okay, Lanna?"

"Yeah, I'm fine.. Just can't sleep is all. Roman's with me, so I'm safe." Alanna said as Roman smiled to himself, at hearing her say it. He leaned against her, his lips grazing her neck as she shivered and gave him a flirty pout before adding, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just woke up and I got the feeling you were upset or something, so I called you. Are you SURE you're okay, Lanna?"

"I'm fine, AJ.. you can go back to sleep, you need it, you guys had to take the red eye here." Alanna said as AJ giggled then asked, "So.. How was it.. Riding to the next town with the Shield, I mean?"

"Interesting, actually.. I mean outside of Dean and Seth arguing when Seth mistakenly told Dean the wrong exit, and they pulled over almost beating the hell out of one another, nothing really major happened.. I was just kind of chilling in the back with Roman."

"She snores." Roman called out with a laugh from behind her as he added, "Hi AJ."

"Hey Roman.. Take care of her. Love you guys and good night." AJ said as she hung up and smiled to herself. When her sister announced that she was letting AJ and Dolph have some alone time, and was riding to the next town with Dean and Seth, Roman, AJ wasn't too sure how to feel about it, and she'd been worried that maybe letting her sister go off with the Shield wasn't a good idea..

Then Dolph pointed out that just because Seth and Dean weren't known for being good guys didn't mean that Roman was exactly like them and quickly added after the fact that if Roman did hurt Alanna, or something happened to her because of Roman, that he and Big E both would choke the man to death, and AJ realized that she liked Roman one hell of a lot better than she ever had Grant, and she'd NEVER seen her twin this happy with anyone else before she'd come on the road as the assistant medic/massage therapist and met Roman in person.

AJ had a gut feeling about them, and she was just going to have to step back and stop being the overprotective older twin for now, see where things went. But, at least her sister was being taken care of, and despite AJ's feelings about how fast it was going, her concerns, she could look at Roman Reigns and tell he loved her twin sister. And at the end of the day, that's all AJ really wanted for her twin was for Alanna to finally be happy with a good guy, not the bad ones she usually attracted.

Alanna turned in Roman's lap as she kissed him gently and said in a quiet tone, "I'm sorry if I woke you up, babe.. You know you don't have to take the couch, right?"

"Are you insinuating you'd rather me sleep here?" Roman asked as he held her gaze, leaned in slowly, pulling her into a kiss as he joked, "Because if you're saying you're scared and you want to be held, you just have to say so."

"Okay, alright, fine.. That dream freaked me the hell out, especially considering in this one, the baby was.. He took him." Alanna muttered as Roman shook his head and held his finger to her lips as he said firmly and quietly, "He's not touching the baby, or you for that matter because if I see him again anytime soon, I'm probably gonna murder his ass. You are with me, I'm not letting anything happen to you."

"I know, Roman.. I just wish I could hurry and get past everything I went through, because I wanna be happy and I wanna be with you without looking over my shoulders every ten seconds wondering when he'll pop up and make our lives hell next."

"You.. don't need to worry about that. You just worry about not stressing so much, Alanna." Roman muttered as he scooted her next to him on the bed, putting his arms around her.

"Have I ever mentioned your cologne smells yummy?" Alanna muttered as she rested her head against his chest, burrowed mostly underneath the covers. And finally, when she did fall asleep again, it was peaceful and d reamless, and she'd been lulled to sleep by the slow and steady beating of his heart as he lie there holding her.

A fact that she realized she could easily get used to. And she was, easily getting used to it.. But was it too easily?

* * *

**NOTES:**

** I thank every single person who's added the story to alerts, reviewed and the like. you're all amazing, and you're the reason I keep writing, you really and truly are.**

**Love you all, you're amazing! Thanks for your support because without it, I think I'd have quit writing a long time ago.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

She sat in the backstage area, biting her nails on one hand, her other on her stomach. For some reason, every since Roman left earlier to walk down to the ring, for his match, Alanna's baby had been more than antsy, he'd kicked twice as much as usual.

She smiled to herself as she watched him fighting, watched the 'cocky' side come out. Stifling a giggle as she watched, she muttered, "Hey.. Calm down in there, little guy. He's got this." before getting up, going to the door to open it, let her sister into the room, hugging her, squealing.

"I told you, AJ. Did I not tell you. You had this." Alanna said firmly as her twin nodded and then leaned down, kissed her stomach as she felt a kick.

"He's been doing that since the second he heard the guys music hit over the Tron." Alanna said with a shrug as AJ whispered to her twin's stomach, "That's because you know who your dad is, huh little man?"

"Hey.. Let's not jinx anything, okay?"

"But.."

"I know, we're taking things slowly, but AJ, if he walked away at any moment because of Grant, I honestly would not blame him. He did not sign up for any of this."

"Yeah, well.. I don't think he will, sis. You didn't see what Ziggy did earlier when the guys were getting ready for the ppv to even start tonight."

"And what'd he see?"

"I can't tell." AJ said in a singsong voice as Alanna pouted and glared and AJ relented finally saying, "He's got a picture of you guys, both of you in his locker. And he was sort of telling Seth and Dean that was his reason to win tonight."

Alanna bit her lower lip, a heated blush filling her cheeks as she said to herself, "Oh really.. He said that?"

"Yeah.. If he's not serious, I don't know what serious is anymore, sis."

Alanna watched as Roman and Seth pinned and retained their title. "Hey, I'll be right back." Alanna said with a smile as she walked into the hallway, and then jogged towards Roman, jumping into his arms. "I told you you guys would retain."

"I know, babe." Roman muttered as he asked, "Did the little guy calm down?"

"Hell no. Not until just a few seconds ago when AJ came in. Then he still wanted to kick a little. Don't know what got him started, really."

Roman shrugged and then said "Well, you did have that pizza earlier.."

"Ha."

Seth cleared his throat and then said with a smirk, "Gonna take this as my cue to go find Dean and find something to get into for a little bit.. You two have fun."

He walked off and Roman carried Alanna into the office, sitting her down as he said firmly, "You. Sit. I distinctly remember telling you to take it easy tonight." as he high fived AJ and then said "Good match earlier."

"There was no way in hell I was leaving Chicago without this around my waist. Former friend or not." AJ said calmly as she hugged her sister and said "I'm gonna go find Ziggler now. You.. Do what Roman says. Rest."

"Hey. I can't help it his matches make me pace. I always worry he's gonna get hurt." Alanna admitted as Roman's arms went around her and he pulled her closer asking quietly, "The jackass.. he didn't call, right?"

"Not a single time." Alanna said as she kissed Roman and then said "You, sit. You deserve a massage."

"No, you sit." Roman said firmly as he held her in his lap and smiled to himself. Maybe things would be okay, maybe Grant was finally seeing the light.

Something in the Samoan suggested differently.. He just had this feeling that Grant wasn't done with them, not by a long shot. He was just letting them get over secure and then he'd pop up again.

And if that were the case, Roman was going to make damn sure he was ready.

For now though, he was enjoying the feeling of winning, on more than one level. Not only did he have the belt, he had the girl too.

All was right in his world at the moment.

* * *

**NOTES:**

** I thank every single person who's added the story to alerts, reviewed and the like. you're all amazing, and you're the reason I keep writing, you really and truly are.**

**Love you all, you're amazing! Thanks for your support because without it, I think I'd have quit writing a long time ago.  
**

**This is a filler chapter, sorry it won't be very long. :( I got caught up in watching the guys on PPV. Sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10

He swore as he fumbled around in the dark for Alanna's ringing cell phone as Alanna cuddled against him, her petite body molded to his. "Babe, I gotta get your phone." Roman muttered as Alanna muttered sleepily in response, "No. Let it ring."

He'd been about to, until he noticed the screen lit up, saw the caller id and grumbled. He turned on the light, slipped her arm and leg off him and quietly walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him as he smirked to himself and then said "So you decided to call again, huh? You know, I'm getting really, really fucking sick of you just popping up at random, Grant, yet staying far enough out of my reach that I can't strangle you like I'm dying to do."

"Trust me, Reigns.. We'll be face to face sooner than you hope for." Grant muttered as he stretched and shut the door on his car, looked at the hotel he'd found out thanks to an online dirtsheet that the WWE was staying in for the week. He pushed open the door to the lobby and after hanging up, he calmly asked the man at the frot desk for a double room.

Then he got his room key and walked down the hallway, slid the key card in the slot and flopped onto the bed as he laughed maniacally to himself in the dark. "Soon, Allana. Soon I'm gonna make sure you remember why you do not fuck me over, babe." Grant said as he lie back on the bed, making plans.. He'd start with a few small headgames, of course.. He wanted her so scared he could smell her fear a mile away.

Then he'd show up.. That'd give loverboy the chance to get his hands on him and Grant was dying to kick that man's ass all over the face of God's green earth, the nerve of him, taking something Grant considered his..

Then he'd get her alone and that's when the real fun would start.

2 floors above, Roman paced, biting his thumb in concern. What the hell had the little prick meant that they'd be face to face again soon enough? Surely he wasn't going to be stupid enough to come back, right?

Roman was getting a very, very bad feeling.

He jumped a little when he felt her soft skin brush against his bare back and turning around he looked at her and then said quietly, "You need to sit.. Do not get upset by what I'm about to tell you, babe."

"Roman, what's wrong?"

"I think Grant's got something up his sleeve, again, or he's going to try something. Do not panic and run. I can and I will handle this." Roman muttered as he pulled her into his lap and then added, "That's who was on the phone. I wasn't going to say anything, but what he said was really creepy. I mean I deal with Ambrose, a known psychopath and this even had my skin crawling when the guy said it."

Alanna bit her lip and then said quietly, "I knew it. He wasn't going to give up. I knew I should have.." as Roman stopped her, kissing her forehead as his hands rested on her cheeks and he shook his head no. "No, it wouldn't matter anyway, because since I met you, I've wanted to be with you.. Sort of.. I mean at first I thought we'd just end up as friends, that's kind of how it always goes where I'm concerned, but.. It's not, and I'm not giving you up. So if Grant thinks he's going to do something, he's going to have to go through me first. That being said, I think you should make sure you are not alone at any time for a while.. I'll give security the heads up in the morning.."

Alanna nodded and then kissed Roman as she said quietly, "I thought everything was finally going to be okay. Damn it, I'm so sick of him." and looked t Roman. If he walked away, because of this, she honestly couldn't say she'd blame him. But she got this feeling he just might surprise her.

"Everything is going to be okay. You just relax.. I got you." Roman said as he pulled her down beside him in bed and then said "Sleep. We'll deal with this shit in the AM."

Alanna lie there, awake in his arms.. Once again all the old fears were coming back and she found herself straining in the darkness to hear and see anything that might be hidden. She rolled over, burrowing just below the covers, and buried her head in Roman's chest as she tried to get some sleep. Apparently, her nightmare was far from over, and she was afraid that somehow, Grant was going to do something to hurt someone she cared about, just to make her pay for leaving him.

And she wasn't about to let that happen.

* * *

**NOTES:**

** I thank every single person who's added the story to alerts, reviewed and the like. you're all amazing, and you're the reason I keep writing, you really and truly are.**

**Love you all, you're amazing! Thanks for your support because without it, I think I'd have quit writing a long time ago.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

The morning started off slowly enough, with her doctors appointment, and then Roman and the guys had to do some press, and look at the new t shirts that wwe shop was putting out for them, just basic stuff really. And for the most part, it'd been uneventful. Until they got back to the arena, and Allana was setting up for another show in the small room the medics used when they held events in the arena.

She'd just started setting up for the night, and she heard a cold and calm voice from behind her. "Now what you're gonna want to do, Alanna, is be real good and come with me." Grant said as he pressed something into her back. Her throat closed in fear, and she thought about Roman, what Grant might do to him if she refused and tried to fight. Not that she could do much, considering she was pregnant, but she could try and she wanted to.

Her hand closed over a pair of scissors, and she kept that hand out of sight. But she'd reacted too slowly, and Grant saw, tore the scissors from her hand as he shook his head and made a clucking noise of disapproval as he said "All ya had to do was come with me. Now you've pissed me off. And guess what? Now loverboy is gonna pay for it. Tell me something, Alanna.. How's our baby?"

Alanna paled. She didn't think he knew about her being pregnant, though with her showing, it should be pretty damn obvious to anyone who actually looked at her.

"It's not yours."

"Don't lie to me, woman. You know how mad I get."

"I'm not lying."

"It's mine, and Alanna? You're really going to pay for running. Taking something that belongs partially to me? Now why'd you wanna go and do that, sweetheart?" he asked, as his tone went from cold to a mocking and angry, bitter one.

She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, praying someone would burst in the door and see this. Anyone, really, but preferably Roman.

"You do realize he's gonna come in here. And when he sees me gone, or sees you with your hands on me, Grant, you're as good as dead where you stand, right?"

"Oh, I already thought of that.. That's why these guys are here with me. They're gonna make sure you do exactly what you're told."

Alanna sighed and then watched as two of her ex's closest friends stepped out, grabbed her. Then Grant smirked and said "Meanwhile, I'm gonna be off giving lover boy exactly what he's been dying for.. A chance to try and hurt me. But this time, I'm ready for him."

Alanna panicked and went to scream, but he covered her mouth as he shoved tape over it, pointed to a chair, then helped his friends tie her up. She groaned internally when she heard the Shield theme song echoing down in the front.

She had exactly 4 and a half minutes, give or take, to figure out a way out of this.. But if she did, what if he did something really, really bad to Roman or her twin sister?

Alanna struggled with the tape and the ropes as the two men sat watching the match and Grant paced, almost bouncing with excitement, his appearance even more crazed than the previous times he'd tried this and been outsmarted by Roman or her twin sister's boyfriend Dolph and her best friend Big E.

Layla El limped towards the medic's office. Right away, she noticed the blinds shut and the one light in the room off. She raised a brow and started to knock, but instead, went with her first instinct and walked to the curtain, waited on Seth, Dean and Roman, who she knew Alanna was seeing, to come out.

As soon as they had, she said quietly, "I think that man's showed up.. Alanna's ex? The light's off and the blinds are shut in the medics office."

Roman growled and looked at Seth and Dean. They stepped up and he shook his head but Dean swore and Seth said "That guy's up to something."

Finally, Roman relented and the three men walked to the office. Stepping in, the room was trashed as if there had been one hell of a fight, and Roman caught sight of a few blood drops on the linoleum, instantly getting angrier, feeling sick. "I'm gonna kill this son of a bitch. It ends tonight." he said calmly as a voice piped up in the dim room and said "Well then.. What are you waiting on? But remember, Roman.. Kill me and you won't ever find Alanna."

Dean grabbed the guy's hair and then said with a smirk, "Yeah? That's why we're gonna take a little road trip, Grant."

Roman smirked and leaning in, put his hands on Grant's throat, his hands almost shaking in anger as he laughed and said "And if you lie? We're gonna start small, break your toes and fingers."

"And if you keep lying? I'm gonna have to break a few ribs, maybe your knees."

"And if you've hurt her? I'm going to snap your neck." Roman said as they headed out into the parking garage, Dean and Seth being as casual and covert as possible as Seth held Grant's arms so he couldn't move them and Dean kept a death grip on Grant's hair.

Roman walked in front, and when they reached the car he knew belonged to Grant, he opened the door, shoved the man in and nodded for Dean and Seth to get in, before getting in himself.

"Drive."

Grant smirked. He was leading Roman directly into his little trap. Or so he thought. What he didn't realize was that Layla hadn't only told Roman the situation, and that Roman hadn't only gone straight to the office.

No, first he'd made a little detour, and he'd told one of the security guys backstage what was going on, so the guy would call the police. Then he'd went to the medics office, and he'd done what he'd just done.

Alanna woke up, sitting tied to a chair in another small room. She knew it was near or in the arena, she could still hear the sounds of the show going on as if they were really, really close.

"You never should have left the guy."

"And hiding his kid? Wrong answer, Lanna."

"Both of you are dead. Sooner or later, someone will figure out I'm missing. And somehow, Grant will get his ass kicked. And when Roman shows up.." Alanna said as she glared at Grant's friends, angrily.

"Right.. See, this time, he's got it all planned out."

"Even the best plans can go completely wrong." Alanna muttered as she spat on one of the men who leaned in, tried to kiss her. The slap he gave stung, but she laughed and gritted her teeth. She couldn't go losing her temper, she wasn't just fighting to make it out of this safely for herself anymore.. She had a child to think about.

The fear kicked in, the will to survive kicked in, and she began trying working on the ties and ropes again when the two men were laughing it up about their little plan.

"Idiots." she muttered as she winced as the ropes cut into her wrists. She could only hope that Roman or her twin sister, someone realized she was gone soon.

Meanwhile, down in the parking garage, AJ talked to the security guard, describing what her twin had been wearing when she was last seen, and other things they needed to know. Her cell phone vibrated, and she held up a finger, her eyes scanning the text.

AJ groaned as she realized that Grant was leading them away from where her twin was.

"Damn it."

She quickly texted Roman and waited, explaining to the security guard that whoever had taken her sister had her hidden somewhere in the building while the man behind it all had her twin's boyfriend and two of his friends in a car, heading somewhere totally different.

Roman heard his phone ringing and Dean grabbed it, reading off the text. Roman punched the wheel when Dean finished reading, and pulled the car over onto the side of the road.

"You're as good as dead, Grant."

Grant smirked at him and then went for his pocket and asked, "You really think so?" as he slid out a knife.

Dean and Seth looked at one another, then at Roman and Seth leaned in and said quietly, "We need to get that knife."

Nodding, Dean slid his arm around the back of the seat, choking Grant. Roman leaned over and punched the man and while he was doing this, Seth quickly grabbed the knife as soon as it fell out of Grant's hand.

Then they shoved him out of the car and Roman got to finally get his hands on Grant, once and for all. Shoving him back into the car, Roman pointed the knife at Grant and then said calmly, "Never thought of killing someone before.. I mean I've done some really, really bad shit. But I have never once wanted to murder someone as much as I'm dying to murder you, right now. "

The sirens blared noisily from behind them and Seth snickered as he asked aloud, "Thought you had this all planned out, Grant?"

Grant glared as he tried again to get away, make a break for it into the trees and the park nearby. Dean's arm only tightened around the man's throat and Dean asked calmly, "Where ya goin?"

The cops walked to the car and Roman rolled down the window, as the cop standing outside the car explained why they were there, and that they were still looking for Alanna in the arena. The other officer walked around, grabbed Grant out and smirking said "And you sir.. Are going back to prison. For a very long time."

"They haven't found her yet?"

"No sir. But her twin sister seems to think she's still in the arena. A little loopy that one is."

Roman managed a smile, nodded then said "We're gonna find her. Just out of curiousity.. I noticed you said prison?"

"Yeah.. Apparently, Grant there escaped from a prison. Killed a guard, stole his uniform. Came after Alanna Lee, his former girlfriend. I mean you knew that already, but don't worry. He's going away for a really, really long time this time. To a maxium security prison, actually."

Roman nodded, then followed the patrol car back to the arena and scanned the small crowd in the garage, finding AJ.

"Has anyone found her?"

"No, but Kane said there's a really really small room next to the boiler room that they store stuff in. I'm hoping she's in there."

Roman nodded and said "Me too." as he headed off to the room Kane told AJ about.

Meanwhile, inside the small room Alanna was being held in, she was fighting to stay awake, as she tried to figure out how long she'd been down here and how much longer she might be down here. She'd had to stop struggling so much with the ropes, they were cutting into her wrists when she moved, making blood seep out. Blood loss wasn't good.

With her being pregnant, it was probably worse.

She'd just about nodded off when the door burst open and she heard security and Roman calling her name.

"Back here!"

Roman ran towards the back of the room and picked her up as he checked her over and muttered "I swear to God, this is the worst I've been scared in a day. If he'd have done something." as he carried her out to the medic waiting outside.

"They got him.. Right?" Alanna asked as she looked up at Roman, pulling him down to her level where she sat on the exam table as she kissed him and said "I'm fine, I promise."

"Everything's going to be okay." Roman muttered as he pulled her into a deep kiss and held her tightly against him, laughing when she said "Can't breathe."

As soon as the medic got her slight wounds cleaned, and bandaged, made sure she wasn't suffering any major injuries and blood loss, that she was fine and the baby was okay, he let them leave. On the way out the door, Roman picked her up and then said "First the ER.. Just to be safe.. And then you, Lanna, are going to go and rest. So am I."

"And I am totally okay with this. I'm so exhausted, I could sleep for a thousand years."

"Yeah, well don't, babe. Today made me realize just how bad life would suck without you with me." Roman muttered as he got her into her car and went around to get in on the drivers side.

Maybe everything was going to be okay, and now, maybe she could really stop living in fear. She had to hope with Grant going back to prison, that she was okay and didn't have to worry about being scared for their safety or Roman's any more.

Something told her she didn't, because she got the feeling that no matter what happened, Roman would always come to her rescue.

* * *

**NOTES:**

** I thank every single person who's added the story to alerts, reviewed and the like. you're all amazing, and you're the reason I keep writing, you really and truly are.**

**Love you all, you're amazing! Thanks for your support because without it, I think I'd have quit writing a long time ago.  
**

**I realize the above scene is probably slightly less unlike how the police would handle that situation, but I did my best with it and tried to make it as realistic as I could. I'm sorry for the wait, sorry if anyone's ooc or anything, I've been busy lately, and only just got to finish writing this chapter today. Also sorry if it's being a little less than realistic or scant in detail, or any possible oocness pisses anyone off. Like I said, I tried. I've never written a kidnapping type thing before, so go easy on me please?**

**The story's not over, but the worst parts of it are. :) Hope you all like it.**


	12. Chapter 12

She groaned as she watched her sister and Dolph fighting it out in the hallway, yet again. Every since he'd lost his belt and she'd won hers, there'd been this instability between them and it was getting just plain frustrating to be an observer to. She loved her twin with all of her heart, but this didn't mean she had to agree with every single thing her sister did, of course.

And she didn't agree with the way AJ had been behaving lately. And she knew that to make matters worse, her sister was always notoriously bad at handling this type of stuff. She just wasn't thick skinned enough to distance herself from the situation, look at it when she was calmer.. No, she had to go and lose her shit completely on live television.

Roman groaned as Alanna buried her head in his neck and said calmly, "If she texts babe.. I'm sick and I cannot talk. I just.. I can't with her tonight, she refused to listen to me when I told her why Dolph was being such a big baby.. No, she wanted to get all pissy and claim he had to be 'screwing around' that it was not insecurity. Any idiot who does the things he does to be the center of attention, I mean it's easy to call.. He's insecure, he has to be the center of the world, and if he's not, it scares him.. When she won that belt, and started fucking with Kaitlynn.. He took a backseat to her vendetta, it scared him."

Roman stared at her a moment and then chuckled as he leaned in, kissed the bridge of her nose and said calmly, "About done there, babe?"

"Not even close, but.." Alanna muttered as his finger found her lip, shushing her, then he grabbed up her cell phone, turned not only it, but his cellular phone off and said "Okay. Now that's done.."

"And have I mentioned how much I love the way you think? And the way you growl when you're out there kicking ass?" Alanna muttered as she leaned against him, pulling his lips onto her lips, kissing him.

"See, that's better." Roman muttered as he gently pushed her back onto the sofa in the green room, leaning over her slightly, carefully not putting any actual weight on her. He laughed as he felt a fluid ripple across her stomach and muttered, "Okay, little man.. Calm down.. It's just me, kissing your mom. That's okay, right?"

She giggled and leaned up, kissing him as she muttered quietly, "So.. our phones are off."

"Indeed they are."

"What if they burst in here?"

"Doubtful that will happen." Roman muttered as he groaned when in the next breath, the door flew open and AJ ran in, screaming and crying, in the middle of an extreme hissy fit. He shot a dirty look at the door then muttered, "Damn it. I swore I locked that thing." as Alanna gave the door then him a dirty look as she propped on her elbow casually beneath Roman, who still hadn't moved and said calmly, "Why yes, sis.. Just burst right in on me."

"Are you serious? Did you not just see what happened?"

"And I told you what was going to happen.. Now if you'd have just done what I suggested, paid him a little more one on one time instead of whatever the hell that fuckery you just pulled during his match was.. This would not have happened, now would it?"

AJ gave her a dirty look then asked awkwardly, "I just interrupted..."

"Basically, yes. But I still love you, even when you're being an idiot."

"And I love you sis. I'm gonna.. I'm gonna go now.. For future refrences, if you're gonna do this.. Back here.. It usually works better if you.."

"AJ, we love you so much but really?" Roman asked as he chuckled and watched Alanna's twin walk out, got up and locked the door, walking back towards her, about to mutter, "Where were we.." when the door was knocked on.

"Damn it. Seriously? Not a single damn one of them have an injury until I'm trying to spend some quality time with my extremely sexy man in black?" she grumbled as she stood and called out, "Just a minute, damn."

"Stop trying to fuck and open the door.. I'm kinda bleeding everywhere." Curtis Axel called out jokingly as he peeked in the door and then said "Just making sure Samoa there had all of his clothes on. Last thing I wanna see."

"And the feeling is mutual, Axehole." Roman said as he sat up, helped the idiot into the room and then asked, "Do I even wanna know how you got cut?"

"Apparently, it's not advised to get near Miz when he's in warrior mode. He kicked me in the fucking face, felt like a ton of bricks. Guess that burst the damn cut open."

"Yeah? Well can you try not being a clumsy ass, sir?" Alanna asked as she glared and then said "Eventually, baby, we will be alone. I keep forgetting this place turns into a freaking zoo during a pay per view."

"There's always the hotel." Roman said calmly as he walked over, brushed his lips to the back of her neck, his hands finding her hips as her back was turned. Curtis coughed and then said "Damn.."

"Shut it, Axle. I mean unless you just wanna hear Sierra, Hotel,India, Echo, Lima, Delta" during your next match, buddy." Roman said as Curtis fell silent and then asked, "So.. Did you guys see the meltdown just now?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I tried to tell her, man."

"I know, right? Hell, I tried to suggest that maybe Dolph was sick of being second to her issues too, but she just slapped me because I accidentally said it.."

"Do you not know better by now? Hell, that used to cause fist fights when we were kids. She's not crazy she's just.. She's emotional."

"Sure, Alanna."

"Henning?"

"Yeah?"

"Get your ass outta here. You're bandaged and I am officially on break, bud." ALanna said as she shoved him to the door and then shut and locked it for herself, walking towards Roman who smirked, and pulled her against him, kissing the top of her forehead as he muttered, "And now who's going to interrupt?"

"I don't know, damn it all, but I'm about to go pregnant and hormonal on whoever the unlucky soul is. I haven't been able to see you all damn day and.."

Roman cut off her sentence as he kissed her and then nodded as he said "I know.. Dean and Seth said I was being a dick earlier because I just wanted to get the damn interviews done, get back to the hotel and see you already."

"We missed you being at the doctor with us."

"You're both okay, right? Working here isn't putting too much stress on you guys, babe?"

"No, Roman, we're both fine.. Doctor did say that I might have to take a leave in a month or so though. And I am totally dreading that."

"Yeah? Well don't worry because every chance I get , I'm gonna be there, babe. I promise."

"I know, babe.. Now shut it and kiss me, Mr. Reigns." Alanna muttered as she leaned against him, looked up at him expectantly.

* * *

**NOTES:**

** I thank every single person who's added the story to alerts, reviewed and the like. you're all amazing, and you're the reason I keep writing, you really and truly are.**

**Love you all, you're amazing! Thanks for your support because without it, I think I'd have quit writing a long time ago.  
**

**I realize the above scene is probably slightly less unlike how the police would handle that situation, but I did my best with it and tried to make it as realistic as I could. I'm sorry for the wait, sorry if anyone's ooc or anything, I've been busy lately, and only just got to finish writing this chapter today. Also sorry if it's being a little less than realistic or scant in detail, or any possible oocness pisses anyone off. Like I said, I tried. I've never written a kidnapping type thing before, so go easy on me please?**

**The story's not over, but the worst parts of it are. :) Hope you all like it.**


	13. Chapter 13

"And you're really going to watch this.. Knowing you're afraid of clowns?" Roman asked as he held up a video from the rental store's shelf, looked at Alanna questioningly, trying not to laugh. Alanna shrugged and smirking said "I always wanted to see it, but I just couldn't watch.. The clown thing.. Now I have a big strong man to check for monsters in the closet, so yeah. What's the matter, Roman.. Chicken?" she asked, a mild smirk of amusement as he poked out his tongue and shook his head, handing her the video.

Seth and Dean laughed and said "Betting he's scared shitless by the end."

Roman looked at his two friends and rolled his eyes then asked playfully, "Don't you two vultures have someone else you could be annoying right now?"

"Nope"

"Not at all, Reigns." Seth said as he and Dean high fived then asked, "So, Alanna.. When you go into labor.. If they drug you beyond all recognition.. Can we name the next generation of Shield?" giving her faked begging eyes.

Alanna looked at Roman, shaking her head no, pleading with her eyes as Roman chuckled and said "Right.. That's about as likely as us allowing Ziggler or AJ or Langston to name Little Man."

"We have got to pick a damn name.. We're still calling him little man and he's gonna be here in a few months. Gahh.." Alanna said as she palmed her forehead, groaning as yet again, Seth started to sing, badly and off key, 'I Just Had Sex'.

"Can we NOT sing that to my kid?" Alanna asked as Roman groaned and said "Okay you two jackasses. Enough. This is worse than the time we let you two come to the movies and Walmart with us."

"Eww, don't remind me.. Dean, did you actually BUY the deodorant you used for free?" she asked as she pretended to be grossed out and Dean snickered then shook his head and said calmly, "Nope."

"You disgusting.." Alanna started as Seth filled in the missing blanks and Roman muttered, "Next time, babe.. We find a sitter for those two."

"Or we don't let them have two giant sized cream filled cookies before we leave the mall."

"But you had one and you're calm." Roman muttered, complaining as Alanna muttered, "Yeah? Well, I'm also a junk food addict, remember?"

"Yes. I remember. We had to stop at that last town's pizza place because they sold M&M Pizza."

"What? I've never eaten one."

"Alanna, babe.. Let me explain a thing to you.. it's called a giant cookie. And yes, babe, you have.. Because I was awake with you, when it made you sick. Someone had to hold that long sexy hair out of your way." Roman muttered as he chuckled and kissed the top of her head and then joked, "Shorty."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

She playfully shoved him and then pouted, pretending to be mad. The ringing of her cell phone had her groaning. "It's my sister."

She walked down the aisle, away from the loud arguing of the three men, and asked her sister, "What's up?"

"I messed everything up so bad, Alanna.. And I don't know if I'm ever gonna fix it."

"What happened.. I mean other than your ace move the other night, even after I told you NOT to do that."

"I was upset and he was there and.." AJ groaned as she looked over at the bed beside her, putting her head on her hand and whispering, "I hooked up with Cena."

"What the hell do you mean you hooked up with Cena?" Alanna exclaimed loudly, drawing curious glances and raised brows from Roman, Seth and Dean, who spontaneously burst into somewhat quiet laughter. She groaned and bit her lip as she said quietly, "Is he asleep?"

"Mhmm." AJ muttered as Alanna paced and then said "Shag ass out of there. If he mentions anything, tell him it was a moment of weakness and it will never happen again.."

"But I liked it."

"Damn it, AJ.. You're the older one, damn it. Can you stop thinking with your twat and do what I tell you? Really?"

AJ grumbled and was about to slide out of the bed until John's arm closed over her, and he muttered sleepily, "Where are you going?"

She groaned and glared at the phone before hanging up.

Alanna ran back down the aisle, and then once the hysterical laughter was over, Roman asked, "Let me guess.. She went out to the bar last night, drank and went back to the room with Cena?"

"Ughhh.. I love her but seriously.. She's just.. " Alanna mocked strangling motions as Roman muttered, "Thank God I got the non crazy one."

"Hey.. that's questionable, Reigns.. I mean she did completely wig out earlier when they didn't have caramel dip for her apples." Dean said as Alanna gave a dirty look and said "Blame the next generation of Shield for that. Not me."

"I still say it's a girl."

"Dean, just shuddup." Alanna muttered as she hugged Roman and then smiling added, "And I'm glad I found you."

* * *

**NOTES:**

** I thank every single person who's added the story to alerts, reviewed and the like. you're all amazing, and you're the reason I keep writing, you really and truly are.**

**Love you all, you're amazing! Thanks for your support because without it, I think I'd have quit writing a long time ago.  
**

**The story's not over, but the worst parts of it are. :) Hope you all like it.**


End file.
